


星期五我們穿褐色

by a_mug_of_tea



Category: DCU, DCU (Animated)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻譯, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 原作者是FabulaRasa, 繁體中文
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-02-08 20:30:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18630736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_mug_of_tea/pseuds/a_mug_of_tea
Summary: Hal受了重傷，但恢復的過程並不順利，Bruce必須介入並接管他的療程。因為這樣就能萬無一失了，不是嗎。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [On Fridays We Wear Taupe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1791052) by [FabulaRasa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabulaRasa/pseuds/FabulaRasa). 



> 譯者注：原文出現的任何直接指涉到人名的部分將保留原文，其餘則採用音譯與意譯。所有文內的注釋皆為譯者所注，除非特別註明。

**第一章**

 

Hal的手用力地把他的拐杖攥得更緊，努力的在位子上坐好。這很難，越是盡力平穩每一次參差不齊的呼吸，就越提醒了他：自己對今晚的錯誤判斷。

「如果你能來，那就太棒了，」Barry是這麼說的，用他近期很常出現的那種介於關心與……總之不能更擔心的神情。「我的意思是說，如果你不想來我也能理解。但這是星辰實驗室的慶祝會，如果你想──」

「Bar，」Hal打斷了他的話頭。「我當然會到場。」

「真的？」

「真的。不只是因為你特別用了 _慶祝_ （gala）這個字，英文裡最gay的一個字。它的組成根本就有 _gay_ 在裡面。而且你可是宴會的主賓啊，我怎能不去？」

「額其實我不是主賓，我只是受獎人之一而已。不過，的確，這是個大日子，好，我承認。你真的覺得你有辦法到場？」

「絕對會去的，」Hal咧嘴一笑。「我說真的。」

而此刻，身上每處受疼痛折磨的細胞都讓他後悔這個決定。他只是，真的沒考慮到要坐這麼久。在這樣的宴會現場，應該會有美酒，佳餚，很多致詞，大家都會鼓掌。然後大家都會坐著，一坐好幾個小時。對他的腿來說，根本是量身打造的災難。他緊緊抓著拐杖的頭，另一隻手在桌子底下握成拳頭，一下又一下的槌著健康的那條腿，彷彿可以將痛苦轉移到這裡，分散一下身體的注意力。就算他僅僅只能維持不暈過去，也算贏了。

好消息是，有很多人到場為Barry祝賀。有Clark，替 _星球日報_ 在現場報導，還有Bruce，作為星辰實驗室的主要贊助方之一。Clark在會場另一端的記者席上，但Bruce就在他這一桌，而讓那高昂的入場費值回票價的是，能看到Bruce的社交花瓶模式──到處握手，肆意大笑，像喝水一樣的乾著蘇格蘭威士忌與蘇打。期間，Bruce的眼睛不時會飄來檢視他。為什麼？他是怎樣，擔心Hal會讓場面變得尷尬，害他演出來的假像破功？這混蛋。

桌子底下，Hal試著挪動他的腳，試著伸直，按摩膝蓋下方。對已經彎曲了數小時的腿而言，這些嘗試根本沒有幫助。活動接近尾聲，人群在桌子之間兜轉，觥籌交錯，但是在Barry拿到他的獎項之前，還有最後一次致詞，Hal撐得住的，他必須撐住。

他身旁的空位突然間被佔據。「Jordan，」Bruce說。

「走開，」Hal咬牙狠狠地說。如果他跟任何人對話，如果他需要跟任何人有互動的話，他就要不行了。他不是在擔心會暈倒──痛哭出聲、像個小嬰兒般抽泣才是他真正害怕的。

在桌子下方，有人把手放到他的腿上，那條好的腿上。真他媽見鬼了。那隻手找到他握成拳的手，握住。「抓著我，」Bruce低語。「要多用力就多用力。」

 _你他媽在幹什麼，離我遠一點_ ，Hal張開嘴準備說，但他的手就摸到Bruce的，並緊緊握住。手指陷進Bruce的手掌，肯定會痛，但對方連縮一下都沒有。臺上的某某正在講個不停，接著一片鼓掌歡呼響起。Bruce朝他靠得更近。

「我們得帶你離開這裡，」Bruce說，很輕很輕的聲音，連坐在他們附近的人都沒聽見。

「不，」Hal絕望地喘息，「不行。Barry──就要得到──我不能不在──」

「Hal，」Bruce說，用著同一個安靜、充滿耐心的聲音。「十分鐘前Barry已經拿到了他的獎項。你快暈倒了。請讓我幫你。」

Hal舔了舔嘴唇。他看向四周，看向桌子，看向人群。其中很多人他都認識，聯盟的許多成員都出席了晚宴。「大家，」他說，「他們會發現。他們會發現我連……該死的坐著都…… _操_ 。」又一陣痙攣從腿部襲來，令他咒罵出聲。

「沒有人會發現，」Bruce說。「我保證。相信我。準備好了？」

他點頭，畢竟這種情況下他能有什麼選擇？Bruce又更靠近了點。「你要先放開我的手。」

「抱歉。老天。抱歉。」

「不必。我在。」

「到底，」Hal咽了一口，「到底要怎麼做，我是說，不讓他們盯著我的跛腳看。」

Bruce的嘴角上揚了。「因為他們會忙著盯著我看。學著點。」一邊說著，他起身。伴隨著適量的踉蹌，他撲進了他們身後那桌的女士的座位。對方轉過身來，同時，他穩穩地拽了Hal的手臂一把，把他拉了起來。

「不好意思，」Bruce的字句含糊不清。「真的是非常，非常抱歉。你今晚看起來好迷人。令人驚艷。你是──我是不是去年在加勒比海的聖巴茨島見過你？沒有？Harold，你說呢？你記不記得我們──噢，不好意思借過一下，小心腳趾，借過。」

Bruce在桌子間搖搖晃晃地繞出一條路，推推搡搡地穿過人群，站都站不直，看起來就像抓著Hal支撐自己；當然實際情況是反過來的。他手臂圈著Hal的腰際，Hal的手臂也環著Bruce。每一次當Hal確定他的腳再也撐不到下一秒時，Bruce就會更用力的攫住他，然後更穩固地領著他朝著另一個方向，半攜半拽地帶著他穿越會場。

「你今晚美呆了，Maribeth，」他撞進了個金髮尤物的腿上。「是 _Marjorie_ ，」她怒道，然後他們抵達圓柱拱廊，遠離了桌子那邊的視野範圍。Bruce死死抓著Hal的上臂，把他帶往電梯──謝天謝地，電梯門旋即打開了。Hal掛在他身上往下垂。

「撐著點，」Bruce低聲地說。「你做得很好。我的車離這兒只有兩層樓。車內手套箱裡有止痛藥針劑。」

「因為你當然有了，」Hal喃喃道。他靠著電梯的牆面。他幾乎說不出話來，他把嘴巴咬得太緊了。

「你怎麼會覺得在那些荒謬的椅子坐上三小時是個好主意，」Bruce說道。「你的醫生應該解釋過怎樣才是好主意。給我一周時間都解釋不完為什麼這對你是最糟的點子。好了，我們走。」

他把Hal的手臂擺在自己肩膀上，半扛起Hal的身體。這次他受不了了，他真的不行了。他叫了出來，微弱的一聲叫喊立刻被掐在喉嚨裡，但他仍然羞愧地撇過了臉。

「Hal，」Bruce開口，那種聲音又回來了，特別輕的，「你能試著建構點什麼嗎？」

他試了，真的試了。但是這種痛苦的程度，令他無法凝聚夠久的專注力，僅僅造出了一抹綠光，砸碎在電梯內，變成幾縷光亮，然後消失。

「好吧，不用擔心，」Bruce說。「我的車就在那邊，我們可以的。」

Hal點點頭，無力地邁出一步，把全身大部分的重量都在Bruce身上。不太妙；那條腿崩了。「靠，」他氣喘吁吁。

「沒事的，交給我。」Bruce彎下身，再抬起身，忽然之間Hal就在他懷裡面。這簡直不可思議。

「你…你他媽怎麼回事，」Hal說。「你也見鬼得太猛了。」

「我有在健身。好，再一點點路。」

「我猜猜，」Hal動腦時間。「你的車是黑色那輛。」

「但是裡面是灰色的，」他說。「我喜歡融合兩個顏色。你知道，」Bruce顯然是有點喘了，「大部分的人，在經歷重大傷害後，通常肌肉密度會降低一些。但是我發現，恐怕你沒有。」

Bruce點擊了什麼，車門就滑開了──實際上是往上滑開的，就像80年代德羅寧(DeLorean)的車款。Hal記得有個關於通量電容的笑話，但他痛得說不出來。Bruce小心地把他放進座位，接著替他拎起他的腿，擺進去車內。Hal倒抽了一口氣，拽住車上灰色的裝飾皮料──很軟的材質，大概是用長頸鹿寶寶的皮或什麼做的。

「抱歉，」Bruce說。「這部分恐怕愛莫能助。」

「沒關係。有止痛藥──」Hal的手伸向手套箱，然而Bruce搖了搖頭。

「我騙了你。這是說服你上車的最好方式。」

「我的老天，」Hal虛弱地說。「你是那種健康課播的壞影片的現實版嗎？我是不是該感到害怕了？我該求救嗎？」

「噢，閉嘴，」Bruce把車門摔在他臉上。

Hal把頭頂靠到椅背上。Bruce繞到車子的另一側，爬進駕駛座。

「喂，你的司機呢？」Hal問。

「今晚沒空。電視有《女王之戰》(Mapp and Lucia)的連播，Alfred不想錯過。」

Hal一邊嗆咳著笑了。他依然攥著那奶油般絲滑的布料，以免自己叫出聲來。「去我家最快的路是走I-64，」在車子開進車流時，Hal說。

「嗯。你的公寓是在三樓。你今晚是想怎麼樣爬上去？」

「不用擔心，」Hal說。「我會睡在我車的後座。我現在有時候會這樣睡，如果太痛的話。」

Bruce掃了他一眼，低聲地罵了一整串髒話，髒到Hal都有點驚訝他竟然知道，當然僅限於用英文說的那些。「你不用回你的公寓了，」Bruce說。

「好吧，但是──嘿，你怎麼知道我的公寓在三樓？」

Bruce沉默。「不是吧，」Hal說。「蝙蝠俠難道都趁晚上的時候參觀我們的公寓還偷看我們睡覺？」

「收起你的性幻想，」Bruce說。Hal想笑。

「噢好，好的，」他說。「 _你_ 是那個穿著黑色皮革跟高筒靴的人，但倒是其他人的性幻想有問題了。如果你沒──」他因為腿部的一陣劇痛扭過腦袋。「操他媽的，」喘了喘，「我的天。」他的身體狀況快要崩潰了，他察覺到眼睛後頭的濕意，接著一道羞恥的液體沿著他的臉龐滑落。

「操，」他輕聲地說。

曾經搭在他腿上的那隻手又出現了，Hal再次抓住它，這次沒有羞愧感了。 _雙手駕車_ ，他應該要這麼說，但必須是個比他還勇敢的傢夥才敢糾正蝙蝠俠的駕駛，另外就是，那隻手的感覺太好了，很穩固結實，可以讓人抓著。他整晚已經疲於用手臂裹住自己，握住自己肩膀試著抵擋疼痛。

「Hal，」Bruce說，又是那個很輕的聲音。「你什麼時候去複診？你需要讓他們瞭解你的疼痛指數……」他大概又說了什麼，Hal有印象他說了更多。那個柔軟、鎮定的聲音肯定是繼續說著。但是Hal半個字都聽不進去了。他的意識陷入黑暗，終於，幸福地暈了過去。

***

他沐浴在溫暖的熱水中醒來。或至少感覺是。他感覺到四肢被完全包裹住，並且奇異的輕盈。他眨眼，瞇了瞇，試圖集中注意力。

他躺在某種床上，在蝙蝠洞裡。這裡他只來過幾次，並且從來沒有機會躺著瞻仰之。這兒有些精美的技術，他只能想像這個地方有價值多少個0的金額的科技。此外，他也能看見一些特別的、難以解釋的東西。就像走進Bruce的腦袋，而那肯定不是什麼舒服的地方。

「你醒了，」Bruce說。他將椅子轉到Hal的視野內。他不再穿著那套禮服了，取而代之的是一件柔軟的灰色T恤，兩隻手臂露在外面。

「這地方太他媽詭異了，」Hal說，Bruce苦笑了下。

「你現在有點茫。」

「你也真的操蛋的辣。」

「 _很_ 茫，」Bruce改口。

「你他媽給了我什麼？」

「這個不可思議的魔法靈丹，」他說，「叫做適量疼痛藥物治療。你感覺怎麼樣？」

「棒呆了，」Hal說。他說的是真的。他已經忘記全身上下不會痛是什麼感覺了。現在他就像是全身的每塊肌肉都放鬆了一樣，而他尚未意識到，這種和諧的狀態是多麼短暫，而到了嘎然而止的時刻，他又會是多麼的筋疲力竭。就像隔壁房間有台開著的電視，有人去把開關一按，頓時變為令人滿意的寧靜。他瞥了瞥手臂上的靜脈留置針。突然間他被驚恐的情緒籠罩。打這個會讓疼痛回溯的時候更兇猛，「好的，拔掉它，」他說，急切地抓住那根線，「我習慣不了這個。」

包著他手臂的是鐵製的支架，固定著他。「你再碰那個針一次，」Bruce說，「我就會對你做一些真的很痛苦的事，像是，弄亂你的頭髮。」

「齁喲！」Hal說，倒回枕頭上。他想要保持清醒的，真的，但當他再度睜開眼睛，他很確定他睡了好一陣子。Bruce現在穿的是黑色的T恤了。

「你換衣服了，」Hal說。

「今天是星期四。」

「每個星期四我們要穿黑色？」

Bruce溫和地笑出聲。「你有看過那個電影，」Hal說，臉上還帶有瘋瘋癲癲的笑意。

「家有青少年，」他說。「你感覺怎樣？」

「很棒。我真的睡掉二十四小時了嗎？」

「是二十六小時。你在費里斯航空，是從什麼時候開始由正職轉成臨時的？」

Hal試圖理清思緒。Bruce在問的是一些答案根本與他無關的問題，理由是因為Hal仍然不在狀態。標準的訊問手法，但無所謂，他感覺十分的放鬆。「大約一年半前，」他小聲地說。「事情太多了，既要飛整天，又要為燈團和聯盟待命。看起來我的決定很合理。」

「直到你受傷，」Bruce說，「看看我猜的對不對，你在費里斯的工時已經不足以得到福利。也就是說沒有保險，也就是說即使歐阿星上的醫生竭盡所能地縫補你的腳，回到地球你仍然沒有任何醫療照護可用，你也找不到地方給你──大概是從醫生箱[1]那邊──拿到的處方籤配藥。究竟為什麼──…」

他猛地背過身去，有那麼一瞬間Hal以為是有什麼危難發生了，直到Bruce又轉回來面對他，Hal才反應過來：他是在自我控制。他再度開口，更加地字斟句酌。

「究竟為什麼，你不去找Leslie[2]，」他說。

「我現在沒辦法全力支援聯盟，」Hal說。「只要──等我好了，接著──」

「接著是這樣的，」Bruce說。「Alfred會接手管理你的療程，晚點Leslie會來看你，評估你到底把自己搞得多殘。你得接受至少為期六周的物理治療，在Alfred的監督下──警告你，對於物理治療他可一點都不和藹可親。但他可以幫你。六周後我們再來看看你恢復得如何，再來計畫接下來的治療。期間，你要休息，定時服藥，還有三不五時到花園散散步。你跟網飛(Netflix)會變成很好的好朋友。」

現在輪到Hal把頭轉開了。他咬著嘴唇，吞了吞口水。有人在輕柔的撫摸他的手臂，但那不可能是Bruce，Bruce不會這麼做。「你不必獨自面對這些，」Bruce說。「你永遠都不必獨自面對，你這蠢貨。」

「對不起，」Hal說，討厭的哽咽聲。Bruce握住他的手，Hal回握住他。 _別放手別放手_ ──他只想這麼說，因為暴躁的Bruce竟莫名地讓這一切變得可以承受。不過他體內肯定有殘留的藥物還在作祟，因為他把心裡想的話大聲說了出來，或至少說了部分，因為Bruce抬起他們相連的手，把他的另一隻手也包覆上來。

「我哪兒都不去，」他低聲地說。

「不可能了，」Hal說，「我不可能再像正常人一樣行走自如了。我的腳回不來了。」

「是的，」Bruce說。「但是設想：你不必總是痛個老半天，你的腳雖然有點討厭但是你可以處理了，它變成你人生中可以面對的一部份，而不是處處限制你的悲慘事實。這是個值得努力的目標。堅持住。」

Bruce轉身，他的手指離開了，移到了他耳邊，因為當然了，總是有人找他。「是，」他說道。「不，他很好。都沒事。」停頓了一下，然後他說：「聽起來不錯。好。我贊同。」又繼續聆聽了一會兒後，Bruce說，「你也是，」然後結束了通訊。

Bruce轉了回來。「你再繼續休息幾個小時，然後你就可以自己接電話了。我已經受夠了當聯盟最受歡迎成員的交際秘書了。」

「是Barry？」

「是Clark。再過五秒鐘他就會帶著一加侖熱騰騰的媽媽牌雞湯現身了。農場男孩相信營養健康。」

Hal點頭。當然那不會是Barry。他現在有點尷尬，但Bruce只是轉移了話題，當然了。這些天來，面對他，Barry不知道該說什麼。Barry會來看他，不是呆坐在尷尬的沉默中，就是迅速又大聲地說著工作的事，然後找個理由說他得走了。真的很有趣──你永遠不知道一個人面對病人時，會是什麼樣子。你可能以為性格隨和的Barry Allen對這類事情很有一套，而Bruce Wayne則拙於應付這種事，然而事實上竟然完全相反。

Bruce開始看起了監控畫面，或者他只是假裝在看，為了給Hal一點空間。接著他把椅子轉過來，遞給Hal一個東西。「給你，」他說。「我從Damian的房間翻到了一塊平板，本來被埋在待洗衣物下面，看起來已經爬過整個房間試圖密室逃脫。我在這邊處理工作的時候你可以消遣一下。」

「謝了，」Hal有氣無力地說。

Bruce仍舊盯著他看。「會變好的，好嗎？」他說。「我可以跟你保證，會變好的。我不會許諾一個裝滿彩虹跟笑容的蛋糕，但我能保證，會比現在更好的。」

Hal笑了。重拾笑容的感覺真好。「我的老天爺啊，你他媽最好停止引用《辣妹過招》(Mean Girls)的台詞了，」他說。「說出去誰相信啊。」

「沒人會信，」Bruce說。「沒有人。」他轉回去面向監控畫面，但距離不遠足夠Hal繼續看著他。過了一會兒Hal覺得無聊了，拿起平板，開始瀏覽視窗。至少現在他比較有辦法集中精神了，至少疼痛不再是持續的背景干擾雜訊。他滑過一些電影項目，最後停在一個療癒的自然紀錄片上。沒有任何人出現在裡面，沒有任何需要聚精凝神之處。只有動物的活動，和一點平靜無波的旁白解說。

約莫二十分鐘後，Bruce轉回來面向他的方向，往床這邊靠了過來。Hal把平板擺成一個可供兩人觀賞的角度，然後他們一起看：黃昏時分，非洲的某處泉水。掠食者與獵物聚集在一起。Hal半躺在這張舒適得嚇人的醫療床上。他的手擱在身邊的被單上，他注意到Bruce的手放在他的手旁邊，既不突兀也沒有壓迫感，就是在他需要的時候在那邊。

Hal靜靜地把手指放進Bruce的手中。不復彷彿溺斃者的垂死掙扎般的力道。只是靜靜地放著，但這個舉動卻讓Hal的呼吸更輕鬆了一些。他的胸口變輕了，那麼一點點，然後像半年沒呼吸一樣地吸入一大口氣。他偷偷望了Bruce一眼，後者正津津有味地看著紀錄片，表情沒有一絲鬆懈，好似他們的手什麼動作都沒有。他忍不住去想他回Clark的那句 _你也是_ 到底是什麼意思，還有Clark到底說了什麼。然後他又把這些雜念塞回心底，畢竟，這都不干他的事。

「看起來牛羚要有麻煩了，」Hal說。

「我以為那就是一塊褐色的羚羊皮。」

「天啊Karen[3]，你超蠢。」

Bruce的嘴巴顫了顫。「好吧，沒問題，」他說。「我放棄。把那部該死的電影排進去。我們不得不看了。」

Hal咧開嘴，點開他已經開好的的視窗。按下播放，螢幕亮起，Lindsay Lohan的臉出現了。Bruce哼了一聲，手仍然跟Hal連在一起。Hal在枕頭上躺了一個舒服的姿勢；在這個合該被稱為世界上最偉大的電影成就的影片的開場中，Bruce把腳挪到床上。

接下來的六個星期將會很有意思。

 

* * *

 

[1] doc-in-the-box，即美國廣泛設立的緊急護理中心（Urgent Care Center），設立的目的是在家庭醫生無法提供服務時給你提供治療。UC可以處理緊急發病、受傷但不致命，需要立即處理的情況，一般在現場就可以完成檢測、化驗等等必須的處置，遵循先到先服務的原則。比較節省時間，費用也比ER要低很多。

[2] 萊斯利·湯普金斯（Leslie Thompkins）是蝙蝠俠和布魯斯·韋恩的忠實同盟，與蝙蝠俠的父親湯瑪斯·韋恩畢業於同一個醫學院，在蝙蝠俠父母被殺後，與管家阿爾弗萊德·潘尼沃斯共同照顧布魯斯·韋恩，也是少有的知道蝙蝠俠真正身份的人，同時也是蝙蝠俠的醫生。她在哥譚貧市里開了個低價小診所給窮人治病。

[3] 《辣妹過招》的主角之一。詳見[此處](https://meangirls.fandom.com/wiki/Karen_Smith)。


	2. Chapter 2

**第二章**

 

Hal的公寓套房就是一間毫無反應的套房，如同Bruce所預估的，什麼都沒有。

他按了燈的開關。毫無反應。

他打開暖氣。毫無反應。

他打開冰箱。空空如也。

他搜了幾個抽屜後，翻開在茶几上發現的筆電。電量是滿的，所以Hal肯定有把筆電帶去其他地方充電──很有可能是轉角的那間咖啡店，大概也是在那邊連線的。看到筆電沒有設置任何密碼，Bruce嘆了口氣，咬住了牙齒。他打開桌面那幾個資料夾，他大概有點眉目了。

好笑的是，明明在戰場上是那麼令人頭疼的缺乏組織與戰略，作戰時魯莽至極、又不顧一切的人，他的生活空間竟然是這般整整齊齊──事實上，整齊得過分了。他的電腦桌面，圖示排列得有條不紊。他的廚房雖然沒什麼食物，但乾淨得不像有人居住。他的床鋪有醫院式的床單折角，浴巾依照大小整齊疊著。是參軍留下的影響，或是Hal原本就是這樣？

他猜測是後者，並且受前者的影響而加劇。對Jordan的家庭生活，他沒有了解到鉅細靡遺，但他知道，那並不是一個愉快的中產階級家庭。現在這樣的井然有序，可視為對童年動盪的一種可預期反應。

「有意思，」他對著客廳的書櫃說。這些書看起來是從某些藏書拋售收集來的。他未能辨認出這些書籍的排列規則──如果有的話──過氣名人的傳記靠在結構主義旁邊，《如何翻修廚房水槽》緊鄰《前拉斐爾派藝術史》。他搖搖頭，把《歐盟量子宣言》放回密絲特拉兒(Gabriela Mistral)的詩集跟德文版《夢的解析》之間。Jordan的腦袋真的很奇特。

他沒有待得太久。因為這屋子冷得難受，事實上屋外根本結冰了，從牆上冰的厚度判斷，暖氣大概已經停了好些時日。「蠢蛋，」Bruce嘟噥，鎖上大門後離開。

回到蝙蝠洞，不消半小時他就進入了Jordan的銀行帳戶。去他公寓半是為了勘查，半是為了找密碼──然而偵探技能無一派上用場倒是讓他有點失望，在Hal的文件檔案夾中有份標著「登入」的文件，雖然裡面沒有他的戶頭密碼，不過能從裡頭充足的私人信息推敲出來。他當然能夠直接黑進去帳戶，但既不優雅又會搞得一團亂，宛如用牛刀殺雞。Jordan的戶頭餘額看起來連圖釘都買不起了。

他坐著研究了一番。

這個部分的確需要一些偵探技能，但他透過後門進入檢視各個數據庫、社群媒體及薪資紀錄後，他找到了他要找的人。Hal Jordan竟投入了相當數量的金錢的人，他猜想有什麼特別的地方，而他又猜對了。「有意思，」螢幕前他瞇起眼睛。

但是在Jordan面前他並不用這個詞。這位仁兄原本還在醫療床上沉睡著。Bruce把那個文件夾拋到他的被單上。「蠢蛋，」他簡潔扼要地說。Jordan對他眨了眨眼睛，略顯昏沉。有那麼半秒鐘的時間，Bruce感到有點內疚。

「我們應該讓他到樓上的臥室休養，」Alfred這天早上說。「他當然可以隨心所欲地行動了。目前他已經不需要點滴了。」

「是的，」Bruce說。他當然沒告訴Jordan關於點滴的所有事情。點滴大部分是他迫切需要的藥物，但他還有嚴重的脫水症狀需要補充基礎體液。他從早睡到晚，代表了之前可能也受到睡眠剝奪。 _我有時候會睡在車子後座，_ 他這麼說過。但更接近事實的描述可能是，他已經連續好幾周在他的車上過夜了──或許根本沒睡著。

Bruce和Alfred觀察他。「等他醒了我們可以把他移走，」Bruce是這麼說的。現在他醒了，但願他的腦袋還沒醒。

「蠢蛋，」Bruce又說了一遍。Jordan只是衝著他眨眼。「我去過你的公寓，」Bruce闡述，現在Jordan完全清醒了。

「你 _什麼？_ 」

「經過你在我的枕頭上留了三十六小時的口水之後，我決定忽略你的義憤填膺。我猜你的套房暖氣已經被停用了整整三周，幾乎同個期間你家冰箱也沒有了食物。」

「你沒有權利──」

「你在費里斯轉兼職後失去了員工福利，意即沒有短期失能險。你的存款不多，但應該足以支付你這幾個月的生活所需。如果你──」

「不好 _意思_ ？ _見鬼了_ 你怎麼會知道我的存款，你什麼時候才肯停止插手我的私事，你他媽 _瘋了_ 嗎？」他整個人坐了起來，用力地呼吸著。

「登入你的銀行帳戶根本稱不上難。」

「該死的渾蛋，」Jordan喘著氣。他試圖起身，把腿拉扯到床邊，向四周看了看想要找到他的衣服。「你沒有權利──我的人生與你無──」突然一陣暈眩，他的身體晃了晃。Bruce抓住了他的手臂。

「放開我，」他咬牙切齒地說。

「看你摔在地上我一定很開心。但你就是個蠢蛋。你寧可捱餓，忽視帳單，以便繼續支付你已經無法負擔的月支出。你到底怎麼規劃接下來的日子，在你花光了所有積蓄之後？」

「你他媽什麼都不知道，」他說，語氣裡是滿滿的敵意。

「是嘛，」Bruce聲音冰冷。他鬆開了手，Jordan坐在床上，手按著腿。他剛才大概又拐到腳了，所以他真的是個不知好歹的蠢蛋。

「我有責任，」Jordan開口。「你根本不懂的責任，我──」

Bruce打開床上的那個文件夾，Jordan愣住了。那是十一歲的Brinley Caldwell和六歲的Brayden Caldwell的學校照片。Brayden缺牙的笑容很燦爛，但是Brinley戴著眼鏡瞪大雙眼的表情就有點令人可惜的尷尬。幫學生攝影的公司並不以投資資安為生，所以這些照片很容易得手。裡面還有他們母親，在沃爾格林公司工作的識別證上的照片。Bruce一開始盯著那張照片好一陣，試著拼湊出任何像Hal的特徵。在她身上沒能找到，但是Brinley神氣、無畏的下顎看起來很眼熟。

「你為什麼不來找我，」Bruce放輕了聲音。「你可以為了Oliver單身派對上的脫衣女郎來找我，這種事情你卻不找我幫忙？」

「這是我的家人，我的責任。」Jordan沒有看他。「你不會……懂的。」

「是了，家庭責任，我怎麼可能懂。來吧，躺回去吧。」

「我沒事，」他說，但是聲音很不自然。有哪裡不對勁。經過三十六小時的藥物治療，休息，養分補給後，Jordan看起來……沒有比較好。也許要再幾天的時間，也許他幾周前受的傷比Bruce設想的還要嚴重。但是Jordan慘白的臉色嚇到他了。

Jordan靠回枕頭上了。他閉著眼。「那是我姊，」他說。

「繼姊，」Bruce說。

「媽的她就是我姊，渾蛋，跟血緣一點關係都沒有。請問你的兒子有幾個跟你有血緣關係？」

Bruce承認Hal是對的，靜靜的沒有反駁。「她比我大，」Jordan說。「大了不只一點點。她很早就離開家裡了，那時候我家──」他突然打住，看起來原本沒打算說那麼多。「總之，她有辦法的時候就會照應我，」他繼續說。「她大概是我成長過程中遇到最棒的人了。所以，她跟孩子們現在有點困難，但會變好的，在那之前──」

「在那之前，Caldwells公司會支應，我保證。你近期的升遷已經代表你每月會從他們那邊領到更多的薪資了。」

「我近期的升遷，」他說。「Bruce，我可以──我可以照顧好我自己的家人，好嗎？你不需要──」

「或許吧，」Bruce說，闔上文件夾。「但事情是這樣的。我對正義聯盟是認真的。我們互相照顧，如果我們想要履行對這個星球的責任，我們就必須先履行我們對彼此的責任。」

「我瞭了，」Jordan說。「本日主題是分享，講者是幼兒園教師Kimberly，你們可能都認出來了──她最近都扮成反社會獨行的蝙蝠俠。」

Bruce嗤之以鼻，把手伸向Jordan的手，要幫他重打點滴──他原本是這麼打算的。但是Jordan誤會了。Jordan緊緊攥住伸過來的那隻手。Bruce只好用另一隻手幫他重插針頭，然後再緊緊地回握住Jordan的手。他壓下怒氣，在這個人明顯的孤單寂寞面前。

Jordan受傷是四個月前發生的，平均而言，Barry和Oliver肯定每周都會去找他；身為他的親密友人，他們坐在第一排觀賞Hal日漸增加的痛苦與掙扎。然後他們肯定是瞎了。

 _不然就是_ ，另一個聲音響起。 _不然就是他跟你一樣，竭盡全力地隱瞞著，直到瞞不下去_ 。他記得那天晚宴上Jordan的樣子，蒼白如紙，很明顯地在忍耐一般人早就昏倒的疼痛，堅持不讓任何人知道。幾乎是為可能被發現而感到慚愧。接著是另一塊拼圖，那些關於思覺失調症的藏書及白吃白拿的姊姊：對需求本能性的羞愧，對只能當個平面的卡通英雄而羞愧。比牛還倔的自尊深深刻在這個顯然太粗心的人體內，Jordan可以毫無障礙的為了付錢給脫衣舞孃找他借錢，但寧可餓得半死也不會為了家人向其他人求助。雖然Bruce對此假裝表現過疑問，但其實他完全能理解。他完全理解並且尊重他。

Jordan的眼睛再次撐不住地闔上了。他不會說謝謝的，Bruce很清楚；但那隻緊緊握住他的手說了。陷入睡眠的手指鬆開了，藥效應該開始了。看著他睡覺，Bruce的胸口湧進了某種陌生的情感，不同於方才的憤怒，也不是困惑或挫敗感。他用拇指描繪Jordan的手腕。

「或許還是要去樓上的房間，」Alfred在身後靜靜地發言，Bruce吃了一驚但很快掩飾住。太專注地看著Jordan，他完全沒注意到。Alfred總是先發制人，這點也令人驚慌。隨著年紀增長，Alfred移動時更無聲了，而Alfred在變老──這件事也能讓他的胸口因情感與恐懼而緊縮。

「是，」Bruce說。「這樣他也不必搭電梯。溫室旁邊的房間應該足夠寧靜。你可以去看看房間嗎？」

「房間已經準備好了，先生。相信您有從他的公寓帶來他的換洗衣物了？」

「我帶回來一些東西。在那邊的袋子裡。他缺什麼就幫他買吧。」

「很好，先生。我們該現在移動他嗎？」

「別，」Bruce說。「再讓他多睡點兒。」

「當然了，先生。」Alfred跟來時一樣，無聲地離開了。Bruce才發現他沒有放開Jordan的手，但對類事情Alfred並不會品頭論足。

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**第三章**

 

「Bruce，你在做什麼？」Clark問。他靠著廚房的檯面，看著Bruce。

「等Leslie完成評估，」Bruce答道。

「不對。我問的是……Bruce。拜託。你在做什麼？」

他的聲音變低，每一次Bruce都懷疑這是一種人耳無法追蹤的操縱行為。共鳴輕微的改變了。變成── _拜託Bruce是我_ ──的音調。這方法有效到讓人煩躁。語言無法形容的有效。

「我在幫助Hal，」他說。「不曉得我正在做的需要什麼解釋。」

Clark依然看著他，用同一個表情。他穿著運動褲和舊T恤。傑鷹隊的鴨舌帽半遮住他的雙眼，但那對眼睛沒有漏看任何東西。「所謂的幫助Hal是把他接到你家裡，」Clark幽幽地說，Bruce別開臉。

「夠了，」他說。

「所以我們不該現在討論這個？」

「我們哪時候需要討論這個？討論什麼？沒什麼好說的。」

「好喔，」Clark繼續幽幽地說。

「這裡是最適合Hal恢復的地方。還是你覺得他那個沒電梯又在三層樓的公寓套房比較適合？讓他在那裡拒絕醫療照護或協助，睡在車子裡？這傢伙比我以為的還蠢。」

「好喔，」Clark又說了一次。「你很擔心Hal，我知道了。但允許我擔心一下你。」

「別鬧了，」他尖銳地說。

「好喔。」

「請停止說那句。『好喔』表達的是贊同。但是你說的每個『好喔』都 _完全不是_ 贊同。不必一大早就表現你們中西部人的被動攻擊性。如果你不介意的話。」

「好──好吧。」

接下來的一分鐘他都沒有說話，只是看著Bruce。「他的狀況如何？」過了一會兒他說。

「那就是Leslie要告訴我們的。」

「我不是問他的身體狀況。」

Bruce聳聳肩。「他很堅強。他會沒事的。」他在睜眼說瞎話，而且很肯定Clark看得出來，可是他不想跟對方說實話。加上，這是個很惱人的問題。他們會怎麼看待終身殘疾？Clark到底期待什麼答案？「他承受著痛苦，」最後他說。「比Alfred覺得他應該承受的還多。」

Clark若有所思地點了點頭。「你確保他的藥物治療？」

Bruce瞇起眼睛。不了解Clark的人可能會錯過他的意有所指。「有話直說，」他嚴厲地說。

「我只是說──我不是在影射什麼。我只是在想，有鑑於他過去的紀錄……這不是沒道理的疑問，我是說。只是……算了。」

「你是在提出他對藥物成癮的可能性。」

「沒有，我不是。當我沒說。」

Bruce看著他。他謹慎地沉默了幾分鐘，因為不希望Clark看見他的怒氣。他的滿腔怒火。Clark不知道。過去兩周，Clark沒有見到Hal是怎麼竭力地掩蓋自身的痛苦，用盡全力不讓他們發現。三天前Clark也不在，那天他發現Hal在浴室裡痛到嘔吐，半個人都埋進水槽，手指用力到發白地抓著邊緣，臂膀都在發抖。藥癮？真正的問題是如何讓Hal服藥，而非把藥都收好。 _有鑑於他的紀錄_ 。有沒有搞錯。

「擔心我，」Bruce嗤之以鼻。「知道你完全擔心錯對象的超能力還健在真好。」

「知道你因為人家說了不中聽的話就表現得像個混蛋的超能力還健在真好。」

「孩子們，」Leslie在廚房門口說，Bruce皺了一下臉。Clark低下腦袋，一副難為情的樣子讓Bruce想巴他。

「結果如何？」Bruce問道，不用聽到對方深深的吸氣他就知道不是好消息。但是Leslie看著Clark。

「Hal有許可我跟Bruce還有Alfred討論任何我的想法，」她說。「我不知道你在這裡，我相信Hal不會介意，但是我通常──」

「沒問題，」他倉促地說，「當然，我先走了。」他從後門離開，走前很快地拍了一下Bruce的肩膀，以示道別與道歉，他知道。Clark總是不怕拉下臉道歉，或許這就是他們的友誼能維持這麼久的原因。

「那麼，不是好消息了，」Bruce說，對方搖了搖頭。

「他沒有依我所預期地恢復。掃描結果……很驚人。我找不到可疑的地方；患處看起來像是只受傷了一個星期，而不是四個月。骨頭斷裂的地方幾乎沒有連結癒合的跡象。只癒合了一點點，但不多。如果他的身體實際上有在恢復，那速度是被大打了折扣。」

「你的見解是？」

「嗯，沒錯，我的確有個想法。」

「說來聽聽。」

「有一個可能是，某種反轉錄病毒在他受傷的時候侵入他的血液中，減慢了他的復原速度。我還沒找到支持的證據，但我對自己定位與辨認外星病毒的能力並不是特別有自信。許是我們缺乏對應的設備來找到我們要的。我可以改進我有的掃瞄儀器，但我懷疑究竟該找到什麼。」

「好的。」

「最好的情況是，我是對的，然後我們可以找到影響他恢復速度的原因，解決它。」

「那最糟的情況是？」

「最糟的情況是，我們定位到原因，但是解決不了，他的腳還是不能動。不過也沒那麼糟；聯盟讓我接觸到十年前我都想像不到的科技，我可以用鈦合金取代Hal的股骨，做得夠輕夠強韌，讓他感受不到差異。」

「那麼有什麼不立刻這麼做的理由？」

「或許該說不是感覺不到差異。即便我們使用最好的技術，他仍然會留下……缺陷。只要他的骨頭還有痊癒的可能，我想要嘗試所有的方式讓它自己痊癒。」

Bruce咕噥著回應。他保持一個靠著流理台的姿勢，抱著手臂。但是Leslie知道他緊皺的眉頭不是針對她。「他會痛，」他說。

「對，我知道，我也顧慮這一點。骨頭的疼痛可謂折磨人，但也不需要我來告訴你。Alfred做得很好，如果他認為有需要，只要在安全範圍內都可以增加使用劑量。我顧慮的是，Hal四個月來已經瘦了很多，所以我們要更謹慎地計量。」

「他很抗拒藥物。」Bruce說。

「為什麼，有頭緒嗎？」

「有，」他說，但並沒繼續說下去。他到底能說什麼？原因不是像Clark以為的那麼簡單，那攸關Hal的過去。真不失為一個打擊──Clark有瀏覽過他繁瑣加密過的聯盟成員私人檔案。那些資訊片段，Bruce不願意讓任何人知道，即使是在他對Hal最氣腦的時候。

「謝謝你，」他向Leslie說。她看起來還打算多說點什麼，但最後往往什麼都沒說。他送她往出去，一邊禮貌地聊著她在哥譚醫院的事情，升級設備需要的東西，瞭望台設施可能會如何擴張等等。他謝謝她的時間與坦誠的評估，然後看著她的車沿著石子道開往前門，始終沉思著。

那個情況當然不是最糟糕的，Leslie很清楚。但她知道Bruce也很明白，所以她不必挑明。這就是Leslie最棒的地方。

***

「再一張，」Damian說。

「不、不、 _不對_ ，」Hal說，「乾林老師(For fuck's sake)，我教的你有沒有在聽？」

「先生，」Alfred告誡的聲音在房間另一端響起。

「對，抱歉，我是說──老師在講有沒有在聽(for gosh sakes)，孩子，我教你的不是說好聽的。你有一張騎士跟一張7，看好這些牌。」

「我有在看！只是你不夠格當老師。」

「噢是啊，是嘛。聽好了，小鳥，你爹地還在俱樂部喝雪莉登波(Shirley Temples)[1]的時候，我就在發七張撲克(seven-card draw)[2]的牌了，所以我想你需要把那張收回去。」

這位坐在他正對面、板著臉的小忍者皺起眉頭，專心研究起手牌。這孩子領悟力夠高，但遊戲風格是凶殘得可怕。他好奇小時候的Bruce是不是也是這個樣子，幾天前的晚上他甚至問了Alfred這件事。不知道為什麼每次到了睡覺時間，Alfred總會出現在他的臥室，這樣他就不用煩惱請人幫忙的面子問題。他不只感謝Alfred幫了很多忙，還有他溫暖的陪伴。

「那孩子很不受控吧，哈？」那天Alfred協助他把腳抬上床時他說。主要為了掩飾他的顫抖。

「的確是，先生，」Alfred說。「不過已經好很多了，如果你願意相信。」

「哈哈。我從來沒那麼害怕一個小朋友過，我相信你。他一定讓你想到年紀一樣小的Bruce。」出乎意料地，Alfred停下整理床腳被單的動作，一臉嚴肅地看著他。

「不，先生，」他說。「一點都不。他們很不一樣。青年時期的Bruce少爺非常安靜，非常敏感。他不忍心看到任何人悲傷。而且他一向厭惡競爭。尤其厭惡和其他小孩的遊戲。」

「也許他只是討厭其他小朋友。」

Alfred古怪地看著他。「你不了解他，」他說。

「我只是在開玩笑，」Hal說。「站不住腳的那種玩笑。嘿，有聽懂嗎？我的笑話現在都站不住腳了。登、登愣。」

「當然，先生，」Alfred說，Hal放棄了。也許是因為關於遊戲的談話，他在書桌抽屜發現那疊牌的時候，他就想看看Damian想不想玩點撲克。那天下著雨，他們在房子背面的一間巨大的房間，透過雨水橫流的落地窗可以看到草坪。他的腳擱在另一張堆著枕頭的椅子上，感覺不能更好了。悠閒地玩一下午的牌有個額外的好處，沒人需要注意他有沒有好好靜養。

「看到我的牌，你會叫出來，(Read them and cry)」孩子宣布道，一邊攤開手牌，Hal翻了個白眼。

「是你會 _哭_ 出來，(Read 'em and _weep_ )」他糾正道。「我們得關心一下你的俗語能力。你花太多時間在英語作業上了。」

「我覺得英語作業沒什麼不好，」Bruce在門口說。身體斜斜站著，彷彿已經在那邊看了一陣子。「說到這個。你該上樓做功課了。」

「最後一把，父親，」Damian說，而Hal對此挺滿意──他跟這孩子意外地處得來。或者小朋友只是真的很討厭做功課。

「今晚要巡邏，」Bruce說，「所以現在去做。去吧，立刻上樓。要是讓Jordan上尉太累，他就沒辦法幫忙處理我的案子了。」

Damian一路咕噥著走出房間，用著──Hal相信是阿拉伯話，而Bruce不予理會。「要玩嗎？」Hal開口。

「我不嗜賭。順帶一提，我是認真的有案子需要你幫忙。我不免費負擔一個綠燈俠的飲食與照護。希望你的戒指能幫我在蝙蝠洞進行一些化學分析。」

「沒問題， _Jordan上尉_ 現場服務。」

「你被自己的名字煩到？」

「叫我Hal就好了。」

「教導尊重不屬於虐待兒童的事情。他才十歲，等他大一點有的是時間叫你Hal。」

Hal不停地洗著手中的牌，在指間來回交錯。這個動作可以讓他分散那已經開始蔓延的疼痛。他沒辦法把那該死的藥瓶放在口袋裡，而這間房子的走廊都有大概八英里長。他把視線定在紙牌上。

「Alfred，」Bruce說。「可以請你去確認一下Damian沒有一邊做數學作業一邊玩xbox嗎？」

「沒問題，先生。」

Hal發了幾張單人遊戲的牌，然後看著他爛透了的手牌。這豈不是某種隱喻象徵。Bruce盯著他的臉。「我問你要不要玩，」Hal說。「而你比較想當個不語真君子。」

「你需要躺下來，」Bruce說。用的不是剛才那種聲音。他這句話放得很輕，Alfred即使在場也不會聽見。

「是，我知道。我只是在拖。移動這該死的東西不是我最愛的事情。」

「我知道。讓我幫你拿藥過來。」

Hal沒反對，Bruce拿來藥後他一口氣吞了一把。對方安靜又戒備的注視開始有點惱人了。「那麼，」他說，「你想開始處理那個案子了嗎？」

「等你休息過了再來管案子的事。你說，你在拖延移動你的腳。」

「對啦，」Hal再度嘆氣。「夠了，拐杖拿來。只能這樣了。」他慢慢地把桌上散亂的紙牌收拾好，順便等藥見效，然後他感覺疼痛的紅緣稍微消退了一點──他站得起來了，像動作可笑的鴨子。Bruce的手放在他背後，穩住他。

「你讓Damian把你累垮了。」他說。

「沒關係。」他的臥房並不遠，只要走過主要走廊再左轉，而他也很感謝他們沒把他放在五層樓高的地方。不幸的意外在半路降臨，甚至都不是疼痛的鍋。他漸漸地習慣了疼痛，現在他幾乎不會被冷不防的疼痛擊倒。但這個不一樣──這次他的腳在身下變形了。彷彿腳突然罷工了，彷彿原本多少有支撐作用的肌腱跟韌帶，經過複雜的談判之後，決定不幹了，沒門，放棄，操你的──然後他在完全不預警的情況下摔了個結實。

本來會摔個狗吃屎的，如果Bruce沒有接住他。「操，」Hal吸氣再吐氣。

「我來。」

「搞屁──它不能──」

「好，抓住我。」

「 _操_ ──」

Bruce把Hal的手臂繞到自己身上，半走半拖地帶著他走到房間。Hal試著出點力但是大概只得到反效果。「好了，等等，暫停，等一下，我得休息一下，」他喘著氣。Bruce撐住他靠著牆，動作稍嫌粗魯了，但Hal右半邊的身子被穩穩撐住。「我很抱歉。我的老天，就突然這樣，我不知道怎麼回事。」

「沒關係。你過度使用已經筋疲力竭的肌肉了。我們去床上吧。」

「你每次都這麼說，但一點意思都沒有。」

Bruce只是對著他眨眼。「糟糕，」Hal說。「我講得太大聲了是不是。喔好吧。我好多了。大概可以──」接著他嘗試離開牆壁踏出一步，但是像塊石頭一樣落下。

「我有這麼說過，」Bruce琢磨著。「但是你的防衛倒是比看起來的堅固多了。」

「噢，我敢打賭你──對每個姑娘──都這麼說，」Hal氣喘吁吁地說，Bruce帶著他進門，把他抬到床上。要是沒吃那些藥的話，這麼動作可能會很痛。他不該吃那麼多的。「我的老天爺啊，為什麼這個地方的每張床，都大概有八呎高？富人的審美到底見鬼的怎麼了？」

Bruce把他的腳搬上去。有吃藥真的很好，否則他的臉就要丟大了。真可悲。殘缺者的可悲的部分，有些──不，等等，會比較好。沒錯，實際上哭出來，會感覺比較好，就這樣吧，沒錯請做還有謝謝你。

Bruce幫他蓋好被子，幫他脫掉鞋子。Hal的手掌壓在眼睛上，試圖把淚意逼回去，也試圖消除幾分鐘前他攤在Bruce身上，讓他──再次──扛著他的事實。 _操他媽的份上跟他講講俏皮話啊_ 。顯然他辦不到，因為眼淚。真是太棒了。

「好好休息，」Bruce溫和地說。「我會請Alfred拿點東西來。晚點等你覺得可以了，再下來蝙蝠洞，我們可以處理一點工作。」

「嗯，好啊，超讚，」Hal的手遮著臉。他接下來的人生可以一直遮著，或許也不必再看到Bruce任何一眼。等他聽到門輕輕關上的聲音，他才把手放下來，盯著天花板看，盯著上面灰撲撲的花飾。

「做得漂亮， _Jordan上尉_ ，」他喃喃自語。

***

Bruce回到他的臥房關上門，動作跟關樓下兩層Hal那間的門一樣地輕，然後他把額頭抵到了門板上。他用額頭砸著門，越來越用力，直到會留下瘀青。

他真是個大蠢貨。那時他站在廚房，要Clark別鬧了，沒有什麼可擔心的，當然一切都會沒事的。但是Clark知道真相，這正是最糟的，他本來以為自己隱藏得夠好、Clark看不出來的。現實何嘗不是又插了他一把刀。

他仍能感覺到Hal在他懷裡的重量，他依靠著Bruce的身體。Hal吐在他頸部溫暖的鼻息。還有他所有渴望的──上帝原諒他，但他想要做的是爬到那張床上對Hal發騷，把自己的衣服拉開，疊到Hal身上摩擦他的老二，摩擦那發光的身體的每一寸，他想把老二塞進那操蛋聰明的嘴裡然後射、射、射、射一整天，所有這些壓抑的渴望到底多久了？你到底還能渴望永遠不會得到、永遠不屬於你的東西多久？

這個人是他家的客人。並且──重點來了──目前完完全全依賴著他的客人。一個可能無力伸手攔阻他，拒絕他說，額還是不了謝謝你，我真的不想要的客人。

Clark真的以為他會對自家客人出手嗎？

 _但是你會_ ，他腦中一個聲音說。 _噢，你會的。如果你以為你不會陷進去的話_ 。

現在只是想像而已他就硬了。他急於離開那個房間，避免Hal發現他有多硬。他摔進床鋪，告訴自己趁夜晚繁重的工作前小睡一下，但是他就這麼躺著，一點睡意都沒有。他不睡。他把勃起的陰莖解放出來，握住自己，噢上帝，就是那裡。就是那裡。

他翻身，讓自己操了一下床墊，因為操他真的需要操點什麼。為此他更自我厭惡了一些，因為有部分的他──很大一部份──已經在考慮晚上要把Damian丟在哪個安全的地方，然後看他能不能找到Selina[3]，而她什麼都不會問，她從來不問。她會允許他所需要的激烈程度，她允許他掰過她的身體抵著牆壁，而他就是個垃圾，髒東西，他──

射在手跟床墊之間，釋放時他嗆出愉悅又嘶啞的呻吟。

他翻過身，盯著天花板看，費力地呼吸，他的手跟老二跟床是一團糟。

對的，這裡沒有任何問題。一切都很好。

* * *

 

 

[1] Shirley Temple是一款知名的無酒精調酒飲料。

[2] 遊戲規則詳見<https://igaming.org/poker/seven-card-draw/>

[3] Selina Kyle，即貓女(Catwoman)，是美國DC漫畫旗下的反英雄，初次登場于《蝙蝠俠》第1期（1940年6月）。她的偷盜技術世界一流，能在一切防守嚴密的環境中盜取目標，並多次從蝙蝠俠手中逃脫，但有時候也會幫助蝙蝠俠，是一個亦正亦邪的人物，也是蝙蝠俠的曖昧對象之一。


	4. Chapter 4

** 第四章 **

 

他失重地漂浮在一片溫暖中，嚥下空氣。他的喉嚨很乾。他一咳嗽，就有一個裝著水的保麗龍杯壓到他嘴邊。這代表他肯定是睜著眼睛。有條手臂幫助他把身體撐起來一點──是Alfred。Leslie在床邊，有個溫暖的光圈照著他。更多的其他人站在光照的範圍外。或者那只是一個穿著黑色高領衫的人，但是看著像是有好幾個人。

「切片檢查，」他低聲地說。

「是的，」Leslie說。「做得很完美。」

他把剩下的水喝光，試圖從圍著他的這些臉上看出端倪，然而他們都面無表情。Bruce走進燈光的範圍，看著Hal的眼睛，然後他就知道了。他漫不經心地將杯子瞄準垃圾桶。「那麼優秀，哈。」他說。

Leslie正把一些影像放到燈板上。不是X光照片。也許是核磁共振成像？四周看起來還是有點在旋轉的感覺，他躺得下去一點。他恨死麻醉了。不過至少他們可以在蝙蝠洞完成，不必在哪個操蛋的醫院。「切片結果很成功，」Leslie說著，「我們獲得了所需的資訊；雖然不是好消息。但換個角度來說，這的確是好消息──我們現在有應對計畫跟可能的治療辦法了。」

他仍然看著Bruce，後者淡漠的臉依然看著他。 _病人並不會因為你把臉繃得越緊就越快好_ ，他思考要這麼說，但Leslie還在講話。「檢驗結果顯示你的右股骨相當異常，」她說。

Alfred又倒了一杯水來，他更加感激地喝下。「那就是醫學用語說的很糟糕？」

「沒錯。它……」然後他第一次看到對方遲疑。「它的連貫性不在我預期之內。」

「它的連貫性？」

「是的。結果顯示它很不穩定。事實上我需要在造成更多傷害前終止整個程序。」

「好的，」他說。他甚至都沒有看著腿，但他開始研究起他的腿，從目前的角度盡可能地去看。他的腿放在一個鐵架裡面，上頭有個環型支架鎖在那。有人真的很不希望那條腿去動到。

「它會粒化，」Leslie說。「暴露在空氣中的話。」

「它會……什麼？」

「你的骨頭。」她的嘴繃了起來。圍在他床邊的冷峻氣氛中，所有人動也不動。有人在Bruce身後的陰影處移動。那是Dick嗎？

「你的血液中有個反應劑──很有可能在你的骨髓中，它會還原你的骨頭的分子狀態。真希望我知道如何逆轉它的效果，或是知道它的成因；但是我不知道。最好的辦法是立即動手術移除那個骨頭。」

「好的，」他說。「啊。我不需要……那個骨頭了嗎？」

「我們可以找東西取代它。有很多種合金可用，而且我透過聯盟的技術，可以讓你的腿在幾乎各方面都像股骨無損的下肢一樣。」

股骨無損的下肢。真他媽的委婉。「幾乎各方面，」他說。他不是故意用這麼嘶啞的聲音說的。整個空間還在旋轉。他真的很討厭麻醉。他隨時都很有可能在大家面前吐出來。他還沒用過這種方式出醜，或許大概就是預定的下一齣了。

「你可能在行動上會受到一些限制，」Leslie說道。「你的腳也不會像以前一樣強壯；可能需要支架固定它並確保它能支撐你的體重。不過最終，有輕便的枴杖你應該就能夠很好的使用。我們會先讓你用前臂枴，但隨著療程會有其他可能的選擇。」

他眨眼。「我不……你說……」他再度找到Bruce的眼睛，在光圈之外。「聽著，我不確定這是我想做的，好嗎？我們不能……就再緩緩嗎？你說的聽起來很……末期了。或許這幾天我可以睡在這，我們再聊聊其他的方式。」

空氣更安靜了，接著Bruce走進光圈裡。「Leslie，」他說。「能不能給我們幾分鐘時間？」

又一杯水被推到他手裡，其他人開始移動，霎時光影變幻。沿著金屬階梯，腳步聲漸行漸遠。只剩下他跟Bruce，後者把床頭調高了一些。沒錯，噁心感絕對加劇了。瀕臨嘔吐。他看向周圍尋找能吐進去的東西。Bruce適時地遞來一個不鏽鋼水盆。

「我覺得……我想回去樓上，」他說。「我只是──我需要躺著一下。」

「你應該在這邊恢復，這裡有充足的監測設備。Hal。Leslie跟你說的手術不是可以選擇的。是必須做的。」

「這個……你們不是真的確定了。我是說，那個，說法是，我的腳受到侵襲，是某種外星…病毒……之類的…」Leslie說的是哪個詞？「一個反應劑，之類的，我們也不知道它是怎麼運作的。所以骨頭可能可以痊癒，只要給它充足的時間。我是說……」

Bruce把手伸進口袋，拿出什麼放到醫療床邊的桌上。那是裝著什麼的一小瓶──一個平底螺口玻璃瓶，裡面裝著淺灰色的粉末。Hal斜視之。「這是你的骨頭的切樣，」Bruce輕聲地說。「Leslie說它粒化了的意思是，它已經碎成粉末了。什麼都沒留下。這個手術必須盡快進行。不管你的骨頭是怎麼回事，我們不能冒險讓範圍擴大到周邊組織。」

Hal仍舊盯著那個小瓶子看，盯著裡面的灰粉末。他真的完全不想伸手去拿它，或碰到它，一點都不想。「我不明白，」他說。

「Leslie也是。但是治療優先於理解。Leslie會從哥潭醫院叫交通車來，一小時內我們就會把你送去那裡。你可以為明早的手術做準備，或者最好今晚就做手術。」

「我的老天，」他虛弱地說。

他試圖回憶起上一次飛行。那是五個月前的事了？還是六個月？可能更久之前。當時他需要從飛行任務中離開，他記得。Carol氣壞了。他略過了飛行後的檢查，他當時十萬火急地要離開駕駛艙，離開地球，去回應傳喚。 _該死地慢一點_ ，他想回到那個時刻告訴自己。現在他記不起來上一次坐在駕駛艙的時候了。最後一次。那個重量落了下來，意識到自己永遠無法再度飛行的重量。總之不是真的那種飛行──拉桿爬升跟放開油門的那種飛行。而且或許另一種也不能了，或許他怎麼樣都不能飛了。守護者會把他們的戒指要回去嗎？

「Hal。」Bruce的聲音在他臉旁，仍然很輕。「必須如此。」

「好，」他說。「好的。那麼就這麼辦。」

他看到Bruce的嘴角扯出一個微笑，他的手臂被拍了拍。「我去告訴Leslie，」他說。

「等等，」Hal說。「就是──我們可不可以……在這裡做？或許？」

「這裡？」Bruce皺起眉來。

「對。我真的很討厭醫院。真的，非常討厭。如果我們有辦法在這裡做手術，的話──那就太棒了。」

「這個手術很複雜。我不確定Leslie可以……」Bruce沉默。他不確定以前看過Bruce一句話沒說完的樣子。對方看著地板思考著什麼。「我會問她看看，」他說。

「謝了，」Hal說，身體沉回去床上。他聽著Bruce的腳步聲踩著金屬階梯往蝙蝠洞外走去，等到他確定離開了Bruce的聽力範圍，才傾身朝水盆小聲地猛吐。

 


	5. Chapter 5

**第五章**

 

 

「我覺得我需要更大的樣本。」Hal對著培養皿皺眉，他的戒指照著那一小塊金屬碎片掃視。「我的意思是，我可以告訴你，這不是地球的東西。但我無從告訴你更多了。」

他又用戒指掃描了一次，讀著上方出現又很快消散的符號。「嗯，這上面沒有你想知道的來源資訊。你確定你是在哥譚發現這個的嗎？另外，不會因為你在我脖子後面呼吸而讓調查進展得更快。」

他可以感覺到Bruce在他身後繃著的臉的重量，他們在蝙蝠洞的實驗室區域一起傾身朝桌子彎腰的時候。「我很確定，」Jason的聲音從洞裡的另一端傳來。下來到這裡的期間，Hal有一半的時間都看不到任何東西──蝙蝠洞裡有照明，但是那些光線常常移動，每當你跟誰講話講到一半，他們就會沒入暗處，只為了再從其他地方跑出來；而每當你在找廁所的時候，就會衰小地遇到見鬼的暴龍。他開始相信Bruce為了作弄他，有個遙控器可以該死的操控。

「那個大部分都炸掉了，」Jason說道。「就像預謀好本來就是個炸彈什麼鬼的。那個碎片是從我脖子拿下來的。」

「讓你不穿該有的安全措施，」Bruce說。

「隨便啦，」Jason說。「某人經常露出那張該死的臉的下半部。很快的有一天你的臉就會被炸開，我們就得幫你把下巴縫起來，但是沒有人會發現的，反正你想說話的時候還是一樣哼哼唧唧就好。」

「他一直是這樣嗎？」

Bruce哼哼。Jason笑了，Hal眼睛捕捉到昏暗的光線中有什麼東西一閃而過──大概是一把刀，在空中被百無聊賴地彈開。

「好了，得去個地方。燈俠，發現了什麼就發訊息給我，行？我會去看看能不能挖出更大塊的東西。走運的話我現在有內出血。」他的身影消失，在Bruce背後重新出現，嗓音瞬間變得又近又低。「你在這裡說過， _我沒那麼走運_ ，老傢伙。」他拍了Bruce的肩。

「去給Alfred看看傷口。自己在外面小心點。」

「好，好。」Jason走了，轉身走進自身的陰影裡；Hal把注意力移回那個金屬樣本上。假如他們能把這個打碎檢視內部或許……

「坐，」Bruce說，腳尖拉過來一張凳子。Hal沒有道謝地接受了，仍然皺眉盯著那片金屬。他用鑷子夾著，因為那片東西的中心溫度還很高──這令他懷疑起一些他無法證明的事情。他在凳子上變換重心，把腳抬到桌子的橫桿上放著。

「有需要休息的話讓我知道，」Bruce低語。

「甭，我沒事，」Hal說。

關於這個，他說的的確是實話。手術過程像地獄一樣，但那之後幾乎是頃刻間──實際上是他一轉醒的那刻開始──他就僅能意識到自己 _不_ 痛的程度。他不再意識到日復一日有多痛了，像是隔壁房間不停播著的爛九○年代金曲。讓身體被鋸開，你知道情況很糟，體內的金屬管卻讓你立刻感覺好多了。

很快地他就能搬回去自己的公寓，繼續過自己的日子──或者至少，搬到別的公寓，本來那間不太適合了。他要找其他在一樓的房間，或至少是有電梯的大樓；因為Leslie漏了一件事沒有告訴他，就是那該死的腿很難彎曲。當然，這不盡然是她的錯；他的關節和脛骨也受傷了，所以他裡面有額外的針固定住，起碼目前是這樣。這表示目前樓梯不是他所樂見的。

當然，他還需要考慮哪種公寓是他能負擔得起的。他的資金可謂很少，即便Carol說她那裡有職缺給他，他還是沒勇氣去問到底是什麼工作，或除了開該死的飛機之外他還能做什麼。「太好了，謝謝，」他這麼說，然後很快地掛掉電話，心跳如雷。很快地他就要煩惱公寓的事情了，但此刻在韋恩莊園這兒的日子不太壞。在這裡總有事情發生，總有人可以交談，三不五時甚至還有計畫他可以幫上忙，像今天。讓他覺得自己稍微不……那麼沒用。

「先生，」Alfred從上方的入口說。「容我提醒兩位注意一下時間？」

Hal抬眼打量四周要找時鐘。在這裡面誰能知道現在幾點？「對，」Bruce說。他聽起來不是很開心。「當然。謝謝你，Alfred。」

「怎麼了？」

「今晚有義賣會。辦在莊園，所以我沒辦法缺席。這是韋恩基金最大的年度活動。」

「噢是嗎？在這裡？」

「嗯哼。我讓Alfred給你準備一套晚禮服，如果你想來瞧一瞧的話。」

「哼嗯。應該有很讚的食物，對不？」

「可以想見。每回看起來都很棒。」

Hal短促地笑了一聲。那些派對食物──Bruce大概砸了數萬塊錢在上面，但他從來不知道味道，也不甚在意。「樂團如何？你知道，假如我要去的話。最好別是給老人家聽的搖擺樂。」

「有免費的食物和穿低胸禮服的女士，你真的還在意環境如何嗎？打理得體面點兒，然後來一會兒。至少我可以有個人說話。」

「可想而知你會有一大堆人好說話。你有邀請過聯盟的人來嗎？」

Bruce皺皺臉。「我必須參加就夠糟了，我不會無意義地折磨人。」

「除了我，了解。好吧，我去。只要不會撞到我的《神秘博士》[1]連播。」

「我再通知樂團。」

這就是為什麼四十五分鐘後他會站在全身鏡前面，打量穿著晚禮服的自己。他得承認，自己看上去並不差──一點都不差。Alfred連袖口與衣服上的飾品都幫他準備了，有一整盒不同款式任他挑選。他選了一個看起來最簡單的，Alfred低聲說，「縞瑪瑙，絕佳的選擇吶，先生，」八成是這個最貴的意思。Hal挑剔地審視鏡中的自己。腿上褲子罩下來，除了他的鞋，腳上的支架全被遮住了，視覺上的效果甚至沒被那個枴杖毀掉。

「先生，請允許我，」Alfred說道，彎下身來幫他穿鞋，完全合適的一雙。有錢人家都有個吊滿晚禮服跟這些其他東西的衣櫃，就像尋常人家家裡有牙刷備品一樣嗎？

「很合身，就像是為我訂做的，」Hal說，抬頭看到一個完全不認識的人。

「先生，因為那的確是，」Alfred說，語氣裡有一絲責備。「希望您不介意我冒昧使用了您的尺碼。這位是Bruce老爺兩週前給您雇來的裁縫師。」

「他做的，」Hal說。看著鏡子的自己，同時Alfred幫他整理袖口。這個嘛，聽起來挺有意思的。所以Bruce原本就想要他去那個派對。甚至有計畫的。想要他去，但又不想表現得他想要他去。 _打理得體面點兒，然後來一會兒_ 。所以或許，這不只是Hal的錯覺，Bruce有時候會站得很靠近，近到Hal可能會伸出手去碰觸他……

這當然是個爛主意。爛主意之最。大約有一千零十九個理由支持它是個爛主意，但他倆都不是小孩子了，他們有能力把性愛跟其他事物分開。他自己很久沒做了，很久沒跟其他活人做了，而沒錯，可喜的是，腳被毀得只剩一點殘渣不代表他未來都不能有性生活。

「有夠帥，Jordan，」他說，拉了拉袖口，視線捕捉到Alfred的笑容突然變調。他理所當然地失去平衡，因為他的手離開了枴杖，不過有Alfred在，無聲的手撐住他的腰，讓他回去站好。一切都很好。他回到狀態了。

***

他沒估算到身障對他造成多麼有趣的變化，特別是在某種人面前。女人面前，事實上。每個女人。大概是他人生至今發生過，最美好的事情。

「借過，」他對一位女士說，對方擋住了他到點心吧台的路；她轉過來，瞥到那個枴杖──然後他看到對方雙眼睜大。

「喔，我很抱歉，」她呼出一口氣，視線向上看著他的臉，然後，來了。她微笑──讓人融化──那種溫暖、柔和、我能為你做什麼──的笑容；老實說，沒拿著枴杖的Hal Jordan從來沒遇過的表情。海外負傷而歸的故事在他腦中迅速成形。從某個角度而言，這故事在技術性上不是假的。

他們交談了大約二十分鐘。她散發的味道令人驚豔。她上次吃東西可能是2011年？他只能想像得出來她的身體會有多柔軟。她在床上會對他多溫柔多體貼。接著又有幾個女士圍過來跟他說話──她的一些朋友；不知不覺間，他度過了一段不壞的時光。從他的位置往下看，Bruce的視線時不時對上他的；對方在舞池中跟大家握手，用他在現實生活中從沒看過的表情笑著。當然，這可能才是Bruce的現實生活。

「Alex，來見見Jordan上尉，」紅頭髮的（米歇爾？還是丹尼爾？之類的）朝一個金髮男子喊到，臉上的笑容比Bruce的車還絢爛珍貴。他的頭髮都快比她長了。他看起來有幾分維京風情。她拉過維京人的手臂，還在上頭摩娑著，所以或許其他深髮色的對象他比較有機會。

「幸會，」男子開口。他有很輕微的德國口音，他手勁很大，握得Hal的手都疼了。在這種需要不停握手致意的社交場合，他老是忘記要把戒指換戴到左手──那塊金屬硬得跟鬼一樣。「你是軍人，對嗎？」

「啊，對，我以前是。空軍。」

「啊，真的？你有在拉姆施泰因[2]駐紮過嗎？那裡離我家挺近的。」

「他家，」米歇爾和氣地笑道。「他是說他的城堡。總之是其中一座城堡。Hal，這位是Alexander von Baden-Wurlinz王子。Alex收購古堡至少十年了。很多歷史悠久的家族無法維護那些城堡了，你懂的。」

「可憐的投資人，」von whosen-whatsit王子說。「可不能怪我。建築遺產必須被保存下來──我們必須有個國民信託[3]，像你們英國那樣，」他一邊說一邊揮著香檳杯致意，恍若把Hal當成是英國人。

「然後你就能開心地把城堡用一大筆錢賣掉，我敢說，」Bruce的聲音說道。

「啊，是的，當然了！(jawohl, natürlich!)但是，我的惡劣行徑可是跟你學的呀，老朋友？我太了解韋恩企業是怎麼做生意的了。」

「一針見血，」Bruce說，臉上是大大的假笑跟空洞的笑聲。這讓Hal想要去檢查外頭是不是有手持乾草叉的農民在敲窗戶。

「Arcadio，見到你真是太棒了，」Bruce說，有個男人拍了他的肩，他就被拽到另一群人那兒去了。幾秒鐘後他就會脫身，Hal注意到，但總有另一群談笑的人準備拉他加入他們，而Bruce總是在人群中心──高昂的笑聲，燦爛的笑臉，熱情的勾堅搭背──比在場任何人都還要賣力。他大概想給自己一槍，假如一杯又一杯喝乾的香檳是判斷的標準。這傢伙可以不喝的。

所以幾乎一整晚Hal都不知道Bruce在哪裡，只能偶爾瞄到他，過了一會兒Hal試著往下移動到舞廳所在的樓層。受到大家矚目的感覺很好，但是樂團現在已經開始熱烈地演奏了，跟無法跳舞的男性攀談已經不讓女士們感興趣。加上，他有點希望能跟Bruce待一會兒，Bruce已經從舞會的一端一路推推搡搡到另一端了。或許Hal能用晚禮服起頭，不痛不癢的一句── _所以你就為我做了這個，哈？_ 接著或許用他的尺碼旁敲側擊一下。

但是到處都看不到Bruce，Hal煩躁了起來。他晃過舞池四周，搜尋著每扇玻璃門通往何處。他的腳開始抗議了，但他無視之。

在舞池一角他看到Alfred，端著一個托盤。他好奇Alfred到底在幹嘛，像簡陋酒席上的侍者遞著開胃小菜，但接著他看見，Alfred用內雙眼皮底下的眼睛快速掃試著會場，他立刻意識到，當然了，Bruce的監控永遠不會鬆懈，即使在派對的夜晚。Alfred就是他無所不在的眼睛與耳朵。對此他大笑出來，這些微醺又相當富裕的人們，會為Bruce口中的慈善事業砸下大把鈔票，同時又被嚴密監視著。他喝下最後一口香檳，伸手從經過的托盤上又拿了一杯。

然後他看見Bruce的身影──只有黑髮的影子從側門一閃而入，但足夠了。他沒辦法同時拿兩個杯子真的太糟了。無論如何，他可以這麼說， _這杯給你_ ，然後遞給Bruce。Hal跟著他穿過門，發現一個花園。思來奇怪，他待在這屋子已經一個月了，竟未曾實地探索過這裡。這裡滿是棕櫚樹，昏暗的光線柔和，牆壁是玻璃做的。石階向下延伸，對的，Bruce在那兒。

他還沒看到Hal──他就站在下面，透過其中一個大玻璃窗朝外頭望，像在沉思。 _你真難追蹤_ ，Hal張嘴欲言，但他看見金髮的德國王子出現在視野中，復又閉上了嘴。Hal剛才沒看見他。他是從另一個門進來的嗎？Hal皺眉。他聽不見他們談話的內容。那人的頭髮的金色倒影在窗戶上微微閃爍。

接著他們朝彼此傾身，Bruce吻了他。吻了他。Hal在階梯上凍住了。彷彿他的大腦需要有人點擊才能處理所見訊息，在點擊之間，Bruce把維京人抵到牆上。Bruce的手在他身上摸了個遍。該死的索爾[4]激烈地摸索著Bruce就像國中生的第一次。像被刀子緩慢捅著，Hal站在那邊，看著Bruce把對方的頭抓起來，舔過他的下巴、他的喉嚨。

索爾伸長脖頸，發出呻吟。但他的眼睛開著，撇過腦袋，視線對上Hal，然後笑了──狡詐的會心一笑。直直望著Hal然後笑著。Hal肚子裡融掉的灰燼變成了一塊磚。

他跟來時一樣悄悄地離開了，手中仍攥著他一無是處的香檳。

***

他回到房間，褪下衣物，將那件精美的禮服鋪在椅子上，其他所有配件整齊地排列在上面。他吞了些止痛藥，因為腳在尖叫。他走到浴室的鏡子前，盯著自己的倒影。只盯著臉。然後他才有勇氣轉身面對另一面牆上的全身鏡。

他只穿著T恤和四角褲，所以視線毫無阻礙，然後他讓自己看著。他用Bruce看得見的角度看自己──看著自己真實的模樣。看著醜陋不平的皺褶（Leslie需要挨著骨頭挖除肌肉），看著疤痕，一道在大腿內側扭曲的凹痕。看著他的腳彎曲成一種難堪的角度，宛如蹩腳的蜘蛛。看著自己必須抓住浴缸才能站立的姿態。

因為世界上沒有人能像Hal Jordan一般忽視現實，他竟有辦法，在他可悲的、自欺欺人又自我獨尊的腦中，思考Bruce對他有性趣的可能性。現實中，當然，他只不過是韋恩基金會的一個慈善項目──只是宴會小點跟香檳王[5]流通的理由。根據他悲哀又見鬼的想法，在此處只能面對事實的這個人，跟Bruce有某種程度的……可能性。

要是Bruce知道Hal的想法，他肯定會笑掉大牙。

或者更糟，他不會笑。他會為他感到遺憾，就像他已經做的，就像整間屋子裡的每個人會做的。他看著鏡中那位可憐的蹩腳貨，感到前所未有的厭惡。直到此刻才真實地討厭起自己，因為他從來沒有好好去看過。

在意識到之前，他已經把枴杖準準揮向鏡子。鏡子碎了，從他的臉對應的正中央碎成破裂的星形。他仔細看了一下。接著舉起枴杖，像拿著棒子一樣，再揮了一次。然後又一次。

直到鏡子變成腳下一片碎裂的殘礫他才停下來，劇烈地呼吸。接著他觸目所及，在洗手台上方的鏡子裡自己的臉，朝那邊揮去。

「靠，」他喘著氣，大腦終於反應過來。「噢……靠。」

他看著自己做的，感覺就像那回他開Buck的越野車出去並毀了它，他站在峽谷上往下望著價值五百英鎊的廢鐵，他無法思考或感覺到任何東西，滿腦子只有 _哇靠哇靠哇靠_ 。只有難以理解的麻痺感。

他把枴杖甩到地上，一瘸一拐地走回房間，心知他沿路拖著斑斑血跡和碎玻璃。他使勁爬上床鋪，從容地疊好手臂。當一個人已經搞砸得夠糟的時候，心中會伴隨產生一種平靜，因為你知道自己已經不能搞得更糟糕了，接著你就會想，額，就這樣吧。

他，就這樣吧。

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

[1] _Doctor Who_ ，是英國廣播公司（BBC）製作的一部科幻電視劇，講述博士作為時間管理者（一種能時間旅行的類人外星生物）的冒險經歷。

[2] 拉姆施泰因空軍基地（Ramstein Air Base），是美國空軍在德國萊茵蘭-普法爾茨州的一個軍事基地。

[3] The National Trust，英國國民信託組織由三位慈善家在1895年成立，著重在取得和保護受威脅的濱海沿岸，鄉村和建築物。此信託為註冊的慈善團體，完全與政府分開獨立，因此是非常依賴會員(超過34,000,000)的慷慨解囊以及其他的資助。

[4] 就是那個Thor。

[5] 香檳王(Dom Perignon)，是路易·威登集團（LVMH）旗下的一款旗艦香檳。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 結果還是又拖了一天eheheheheh


	6. Chapter 6

** 第六章 **

 

Bruce拿刮鬍刀貼著洗手台，盯著下巴看。他用起刮鬍刀，沿著臉輕輕地往上──悠長、緩慢、精巧地忽視身後，Alfred無聲的存在。Alfred清了清喉嚨。Bruce把刮鬍刀泡進水槽。

「什麼事？」

「先生，Jordan上尉昨晚發生了一點點意外。」

Bruce關掉刮鬍刀。「什麼樣的意外？」

「他……淋浴出來的時候跌倒了。他是這麼對我解釋的。他挺愧疚的。」

「他沒事嗎？」

「是的，先生。」

Bruce再度拿起刮鬍刀。Alfred依然站在那裡，代表他一定有話還沒說完。Bruce頭很痛；他已經耽擱了好幾個小時，他本該在分析炸彈碎片，研究它的外星來源，昨天晚上根本是浪費時間，很多方面來說都是。他面前有一整天的工作，必須熬夜熬得更晚，他對Alfred難解的沉默就比較沒耐心了。但是要打斷Alfred的沉默讓他說到底怎麼了，只會更糟；未來好幾天他都將面對後果。

「那麼，很好啊，」Bruce試探道，擺出另一側下巴來。他的頭沒在隆隆作痛的話該有多好。他拒絕承認自己有可能宿醉的機率；他可是有謹慎計算過喝下的香檳量，那個量不應該對他造成這種影響。 _年紀大囉，Wayne_ 。他瞇起眼睛看著自己的倒影。

「是，非常幸運的是他沒有受到重傷，」Alfred說。

「但是，」Bruce說，允許自己釋出一點不耐煩。

「沒有但書，先生。」

 _很顯然有，不然你就不會還站在那兒了_ 。他嘆氣，刮起另一半邊臉。如果他在變老，很合理地Alfred也是。幾年之內他們的對話就會被一大堆沉默打斷，屆時他們就得在一個房間待上好幾天。他放棄了，清洗刮鬍刀順便洗了手之後，他轉身面向Alfred。所以是這個了。他在等他全部的注意力。

「先生，我認為，您該去看看Jordan上尉房間的浴室。」

他沒料到這個，然後皺起眉毛。牽動面部肌肉好痛。「他的浴室？」

「對的，先生。」

Alfred看著他的眼睛，而Bruce估量著他的眼神包含什麼。「好，」他說。「我會去看一下。」

「非常好，先生。您的托盤放在床邊。還有一些制酸劑；您可能想先服用。」

「我沒有宿醉，」他義正辭嚴。

「自然沒有，先生。」

Bruce板著臉把毛巾扔進筒中，但是Alfred已經轉過身往回走下樓，慣常地無視Bruce那邊表現出來的任何情緒。可惡，他是個成年人了，可以偶爾發發脾氣的。為什麼Alfred只要挑個眉就能讓他覺得自己是亂耍性子的小孩？

假如有星系性的反詰句比賽，他反思，那句可以輕而易舉獲勝。

***

Bruce立在樓下客房浴室的殘骸中，安靜地重構現場。他沒有移動一步或觸碰任何東西，但眼睛追蹤著每一丁點證據。第一下撞擊可能是在這邊，接著這邊。然後越演越烈。有些碎片縱橫在從房間到澡盆的地上；Hal肯定有被劃傷，可能有的玻璃還嵌進肉裡。洗手台上方的鏡子可能是最後一處。

最後，他確定已經重構完當時的一連串事件後，他伸出手摸了摸鏡子，感受著手指底下的裂痕。Hal自我厭惡的痛苦──宛如可感知的煙霧，籠罩著浴室，然後Bruce把手塞回口袋，忍住翻騰的嘔吐感。這是他的錯──他的錯因為是他策畫讓Hal參加那個愚蠢的派對，一個理所當然只會令他無地自容的場合。但他以為──當看到Hal在一群漂亮女人中間的時候──他真的以為，這個主意很好。如果說Hal選擇了那些女人並讓他感到懊悔……這個嘛，還有補救辦法，世上到處都有溫暖的身體。

他在那邊多站了幾分鐘，整理著思緒。接著他出發去找Hal，但遍尋樓上都找不著──最後發現他在底下的蝙蝠洞，還有，當然，Damian也在，坐在一堆空的鐵條箱上，看著Hal。Bruce有種感覺，他的兒子對「有一天成為蝙蝠俠」這件事到了一個點之後，是越來越不感興趣了；這孩子見識多了點、夢想可能做得更遠大──從他如膠黏在綠燈俠身上研判。

「嘿，」Hal說，仰起頭。「早安，懶東西。過來看一下這個，我想我已經解開我們的小謎團了。至少是一部份。」

「你坐到我的椅子。」

「你毛真的很多，是不是？給我去坐那張凳子，讓殘障人士坐舒服的椅子。」

Bruce哼了哼，但沒有異議地過去坐下，不著痕跡地掃視著Jordan。對方穿著制服，有趣的是，他好幾週都沒穿過了。他表現出平時沉著的模樣──習慣性掛在嘴邊的笑容底下，是來自昨晚的意外，看不見的割傷或擦傷。如果Damian不在這裡，他可能會跟他對質在浴室的所見；但是另一方面，Bruce理解情緒爆發的當口，需要那樣快速解決的需求。壓抑是被低估的應對機制。

「所以加熱的速率讓我想到，」Hal正說著，叫出一些畫面讓他看。他靈活操控著Bruce鍵盤的樣子有點刺眼。「樣本太小不足以讓我們知道確切來源，但是那熱度的持久性太他媽詭異了。我曾經見過類似的東西，但是是在考特隆四號星[1]上，好久以前；那是一個有限貿易交流的和平系統，對吧？但他們有這種能保留熱能的金屬，只要加熱到特定溫度，就能保溫四十八小時。我覺得考特隆人用這個加熱湯品，見鬼的誰知道呢，但重點是，我曉得這種金屬不是該地原產的。看看這個，」他說，打開一張星系的地圖，顯然預期Bruce看得出來。

Bruce考慮要糾正對方在Damian面前的用語，但這只會讓他聽起來像Alfred。先前就有的頭痛並未減緩；疼痛鑽得更深了，他的頭骨底部隱隱作痛。「結論呢？」他說。

「這個嘛，」Hal說，伸了個懶腰。「結論是，考特隆四號星只跟世界上很少的地方做貿易，我覺得我能重構它們。假如這個金屬跟那種一樣，我想我可能可以追溯到來源。也就是說──」

「也就是說你就能判斷，這個外星科技跑到地球是純屬巧合，還是不幸的徵兆。」

「對。把那個扔給我，小傢伙。」Damian投來一把尾端平整的小彎刀，Hal單手接過。「瞧瞧這個，今天早上我們上了手工藝課。」

Bruce從他手中拿過來，仔細地檢視它。「這是你做的，」他說。

「對啊，根據那個金屬的曲度，它可能本來是做成這種東西。我是說，這可能是最糟的情況。我只是想知道這個想法對不對，那個碎片是不是跟這把刀上的某處吻合。我用戒指畫的設計圖。」

「有意思，」Bruce說。

「如果你說的有意思是指，該死的壞蛋總想給你開腸破肚的話，沒錯。總之，這是那一小片金屬上面的弧度讓我想到的。」

Bruce拿著鈍的那頭──某種類似小象牙的東西──在手中轉過來，研究著。越來越明顯地，昨晚Hal幾乎徹夜未眠。他的背輕靠在椅子上，按摩著他擱在凳子上的腿。「所以沒錯，」他說著，「我正在用綠燈的處理器跑幾個程式，交叉比對考特隆人的貿易路徑；關於這個外星科技為什麼出現在哥譚，從哪裡來的──不出幾小時我就能給你實際的答案。」

「真不賴，」Bruce說。他不由自楚地受到情緒牽引。甚至擺平了他失去椅子的心情。

「對吧，承認我知道我在幹嘛，又不會少塊肉。理出頭緒後，我就能去外面，揍揍那些在我的扇區跟受限世界做生意的渾蛋了。」

「去外面？」

「對啊，只要我有任務在身。我是說，你保護哥譚，我了解，但我的巡區更大了一點點，我得負起職責。」

Bruce需要看著他，才能確定他是認真的──對方又點開一些正在跑程式的視窗，看起來專心致志，對剛才的發言內容完全是一派認真。這個人真心地考慮要出去投身進戰場，或許就在幾個小時內。「Damian，」Bruce說。「能請你去樓上看看Alfred需不需要幫忙準備給Jordan上尉的咖啡盤嗎？」

「沒事兒，我不需要咖啡，」Hal說。

「Damian，」Bruce說。

「他在這裡能幫上很多忙，我還需要加工我們的模型。他可以留下來。」

Bruce心中小小的不快，白熱化成憤怒的烈焰，在他眼中燃燒。他目光射向Damian，後者正在箱子堆上猶豫不定。「 _現在_ ，」他厲聲道。簡單一個詞傳達了所有該有的意思，Damian用令人滿意的速度跳下來，一步四階地爬上樓去。

「你不許，」Bruce開口，他的下顎咬得太緊幾乎難以發言，「 _絕對_ 不許，再撤銷我對我兒子的命令。」

「 _撤銷命令_ ，認真的？你是一個爸爸，不是指揮官。我的老天，你不了解小孩的事蹟都可以出書了。你怎麼有辦法有大概十七個小孩，卻還是這麼不拿手？」

Bruce調整呼吸。「當我想尋求教養意見，」他說，「我會確保詢問對象必須是失業無子的單身漢，讓他教我該怎麼養我的小孩；但是在那之前，我叫Damian做什麼的時候，你得閉上嘴。我是他的父親，同時也是他的指揮官，他的生命仰賴在對這兩件事的理解上。搞清楚了？」

那個 _失業的_ 基本上不是他原本想說的詞，接著他看到那些話一語中的──Hal收緊了下巴，繃大了眼睛。Hal在椅子上挪動，把腳放到地上，伸手去搆他的枴杖。「操你的，Bruce，」他說。「噢等等，我忘了，這個部分你不需要幫忙，可不是。那就再去吞更多納粹老二進喉嚨，直到你嗆死吧，你這自以為是的賤貨。」

他留下Bruce站在原地，盛怒沖刷過他的血管。直到Hal把自己挪到電梯之後，他才重拾動作的力量。在他估計動作之前，就已經用力地一腳，把那堆鐵條箱踢倒在地，然後他聽著那霹靂啪啦的撞擊聲碰上石壁，迴盪在遼闊昏暗的洞穴間。

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

[1] Caltron Four。有沒有好心人能告訴我這出處是哪裡…？

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這幾章的內容都跟這幾天的天氣一樣，陰雨天呢。


	7. Chapter 7

**第七章**

 

接下來一天Bruce都待在蝙蝠洞裡，打幾輪沙包跟做硬舉來遏止頭痛。雖然冥想是他對頭痛的通常應對方式，但他避免這麼做，因為一個人在冥想的時候是沒辦法逃避自我的；內心會產生一堵反思之牆，你得翻越它才能夠到達核心，而他今天並不想離反思太近。這清楚明白地該歸咎到燈俠身上，而他自己的手段本來明明可以更……明理些。

或許嘲弄一個身障人士失去能負荷原本工作的身體條件，而那份工作是他被訓練要執行一輩子，也是他渴望去做的志業，被刻進他的存在本身裡的──或許，回顧之，的確不是一個理智的行為。

但是，是Hal先嘲諷他的，他先冒犯了自己的父親身分，在他的兒子面前假冒自己的威權，膽敢質疑他的家族基礎。他在這裡是一個外人，一個客人，一個侵入者。Bruce看到那個赤裸裸的猶豫，當Hal告訴Damian他能待在那兒──Damian的眼睛掠過Bruce，彷若Hal的要求有可能凌駕於他的。月復一月──年復一年──跟Damian的共事，就這麼被Hal抵銷了，在隨隨便便的幾天內。而那傢伙甚至不知道。

Bruce揍著沙包，直到肩膀在衝擊中開始打顫，然後他再繼續揍著。

 _去吞更多納粹老二進喉嚨_ ，Hal的譏笑。他會在任何喜歡的時間，帶任何喜歡的對象上床，他也早就過了動不動就羞羞臉的年紀。Jordan可以把他恐同的鄙視包好塞進自己屁股裡。他不停揍著沙包袋，揮出的每一拳打在帆布上，他只聽見 _基佬、基佬、基佬_ ──直到他把手套摘掉，扔得遠遠地，靠著沙包袋穩住自己。

入夜後他換上巡邏的裝備，一邊密切注意著仍然進行中的掃瞄。Hal也下來看情況，一路莊重無聲地來到監控台前，忽略了Bruce的存在。Bruce花了半秒鐘考慮朝他伸出手，但伸手要做什麼他也不知道。他不知道Hal的戒指會不會在Hal轉身之前就築起防衛。接著Damian踩著靴子啪嗒啪嗒地快步下樓，他的機會沒了。

「不是好消息，」Hal看著螢幕，言簡意賅地說。

「你發現什麼了？」很好，很不錯，專業又敬業。 _自以為是的賤貨_ ，Hal是這麼喊他的。當時他的語氣裡充滿了厭惡。

「這個，」Hal說，點擊地圖。「該死的。我想的沒錯，這的確是一把刀的碎片，但更糟的是這個。它絕對是從這裡來的，看到了嗎？」他的手指點著星圖上的一個小點。「只能是那個地方，根據這個程式。如果是的話──媽的。地球很有可能會遭到塔希爾(Tashur)的傭兵入侵。塔希爾周圍有燈團的防火牆，假如他們強行突破，這可不是我的扇區所樂見的，對地球來說是更糟的消息。好吧，我得試點東西。」

他點開另一個程式，輸入新的資料。Damian緊挨著他，密切地注視著。「我們已經知道我們在對付什麼東西了，我肯定能用戒指定位出更多碎片，或許甚至可以……」

「這兒，」Bruce說，他靠了過來，點出一張哥譚的地圖。底下那張星圖上頭的太陽和行星，點綴得哥譚交雜的街道閃閃發亮。

「行，開始吧。」Hal低語。「如果我進去這裡……用戒指這樣掃描……然後……靠。」哥譚市的地圖像棵聖誕樹一樣亮了，在東南方的海峽，聚集了一坨閃爍的綠點。Bruce的指尖掃過地圖，沉思了起來。

「不妙，」Hal皺眉道。「那邊人口很密集？」

「哥譚人口最密集的地區。」

「該死。我們需要清理那塊區域，那裡藏了一整個見鬼的軍火庫。讓我去用戒指掃除，或許可以讓市民免於危難損傷。」

「紅頭罩現在已經出發了。把座標發給我，我跟他可以處理好。」

Hal轉身面向他。「Bruce。你瘋了嗎。那是塔希爾人，說不定不只一位。你沒辦法用鉤爪和十元商店買來的閃光彈就「處理好」；你是認真的嗎？」

「那不是我預計的，但很高興知道你是怎麼看待我們的工作的。是，」他說，朝著通訊器。他知道Damian的視線看著他。「可以。我在路上了。」

「那是Jason嗎？Bruce，你得讓他離開那裡。」

Bruce冷哼。「你可能有發現，紅頭罩並不聽命於我。」

「好吧，那我跟你們一起去，在空中支援。」

「你不去。」

「是嗎？哦你可能有發現，我也不聽命於你。」

「燈俠。」忽然之間，他注意到，Bruce和Hal都脫離了原來的身分。此刻他們都穿回了制服，穿回了聯盟會議時他們總是用來刮傷彼此的鋒利尖角。「你受傷了。你不該上戰場，你也知道。你想要拿自己的性命開玩笑是一回事，但你不許讓我負責的對象也冒風險，意即包含整個哥譚。」

「胡說八道。」Jordan的眉頭緊緊皺起。「我不必走就能飛，你這白痴。今晚你們需要我作後援──見鬼，你們需要我主導這整個該死的任務，但你太頑固了。是不是因為──聽著，」他說，Bruce能看見他試圖組織語言，試圖讓自己聽起來有理有據。「是因為之前的事情嗎？我知道我──我說了不該說的話，行吧，我很抱歉，而且我確定──我確定，假如有反省的機會，加上七週的普通人情感交流禮儀速成班，你會覺得有些事──你也很抱歉，是不是？」

「基本上沒有，」Bruce說。

「好吧，那我們別講屁話了。你對場上你要面對的東西一無所知。他們很強大，武力滿點，就是該死的輾壓力量，你能不能把這點過過腦？好不好？讓開讓真正專業的來處理[1]？」

「 _處理_ ，」Bruce說，感覺到他的齒關緩慢咬緊。「 _面對_ 。你怎不面對事實：這是 _我的_ 城市。面對事實：重點不是你手上有什麼──而是你腦子裡裝了什麼，還有你身體的其他部分。面對你還在疼痛中的事實，你還在用藥，你的判斷力很明顯地受損了。你是傷殘人員，跟戰鬥現場扯不上邊。如果是正常狀態的你，你也能理解這一點。」

「Bruce，那是──」

「 _不行！_ 」他受夠了這段對話，受夠了這一天，受夠了這個令人惱火的男人。「我說了，不行！天殺的，或許你不喜歡這裡歸我管的事實，但這是我的洞穴，我的房子，我的城市；就這麼一次你給我 _聽從_ ！」

「操，我不──」

「操你！」Bruce咆哮，殘存的理智感到後悔──Damian還站在那兒，看著他爆粗口，看著他發飆。「你是我家的客人，寄我籬下；你未必會喜歡，但是只要這兩件事實成立，你就得照我的規矩生活，遵守我的指令，搞清楚了？」

他聽得到自己的話從洞穴彼方傳來的回音。燈俠一動也不動，曬黑的皮膚失去血色。「現在回樓上去，」Bruce說，竭力鎮定他的嗓音。「別擋我的路，今晚也別阻礙這城市的其他人做他們該死的工作。我說得夠清楚了嗎？」

燈俠未置一詞。Bruce看得到他沉重的吐息，看得到他緊緊攥住枴杖直到泛白的指關節。他的雙眼怒視著Bruce。這是為了他好，他還不明白嗎？Bruce在那站了一會兒，突然間不確定了起來；接著轉身經過他，走向車子，一路披風飄揚。「羅賓，」他喊道，Damian跟了上去，小小的身子比Bruce早一步翻身上車。巡邏是這孩子的生活重心，他很快就會忘掉長輩們的爭執。Bruce躍上車，發動，沉默的引擎發出轟鳴。將車子駛出蝙蝠洞入口時，他看見燈俠仍然佇立在原地，絲毫未動。

***

他真的很不想承認，綠燈俠的警告有任何真實的成分。Jason不意外地，沒等他的信號，一收到Bruce給的座標，他就直接趕去了──會這樣當然是因為Bruce犯蠢了，假如他沒被燈俠的愚蠢分散注意力，就不會犯下這種錯誤。

戰鬥持續了一整晚，最後，塔希爾人終於被拿下時，他們這邊也不只有原定的三個人。他不得不叫來Dick作後援，還有Tim；即便如此，期間他還考慮過要不要呼叫Clark。燈俠說的沒錯，塔希爾人心狠手辣，他們的科技亦窮凶惡極。要不是之前某晚Jason出過意外，讓他想到要加強披風的防爆破能力，今晚他可能無法護Damian周全。所以他不得不召來飛機，因為空戰是唯一能贏的方式。即便如此──即便如此，他們也只是險勝。僥倖得非他所樂見的，對每個人的安危而言。Dick身側被擊中，背上的傷勢很嚴重。

「我提醒過你們所有人要加強防護，」Bruce嚴厲地說，他跟Jason扶著Dick走向車子──當然，不顧後者的反對。

「我沒事，放手，」他嘟噥。Alfred需要幫他看看傷口，還有Jason脖子上的──癒合情況堪憂。所以當車子急煞在蝙蝠洞裡時，已經距離黎明時分不遠了；除了綠燈俠的小情緒外他還有別的事務要掛心。

「好多了，」Dick呻吟道，獨力從車裡探身出來，但他身側的衣料沾滿鮮血。「噢。好吧。或許不太妙。嗷，嗷，操，嗷。」

「醫療床，」Bruce說，「立刻。」Dick快跌倒的時候Jason接住了他，把比較矮的男人的手臂環到自己肩膀，Damian在他倆身後暴衝，在空中揮舞著拳頭，一如往常地在回味整場戰鬥，因為他只有十一歲，他怎能理解他們今晚離死亡有多近。然後他注意到，Alfred只是站在那兒。

「Dick被打到了，」Bruce說。「傷勢可能很嚴重，但也可能有砲彈碎片殘留，我很在意那個超加溫的金屬。Jason脖子上的傷口又裂開了，不意外。我還沒檢查Damian全身，但他有一些擦傷。Tim還在現場清理，不過馬上就會過來了。我希望他也能做個全身檢查。然後我們要──」他需要回報給聯盟，發布關於塔希爾人的警告。Clark需要追蹤事態。

Alfred依然動也不動。「怎麼了？」Bruce說。

「能否借一步說話，先生，」Alfred說。

「當然。」他壓低音量。「發生什麼事了？」

「我需要了解今晚你跟Jordan上尉之間發生了什麼。」Alfred的臉上看不出表情，雙眼瞪著。

「啊。」Bruce嘴角扭曲。「我們有點……口角。」

「了解。」Alfred的凝視令人不安。接著他從胸前的口袋拿出一張摺起來的紙，遞給Bruce。「這個，我想，你該讀一讀。」

Bruce打開來，看到Hal歪歪斜斜的筆跡。 _親愛的Alfred_ ，最開頭寫著。不可置信。Hal跟他小時候一樣，遇到不合理的對待，就直接跑去找Alfred討拍，這忘恩負義的小──他瞟了Alfred一眼，後者仍舊不動聲色，他把視線往下回到那張紙上。

_親愛的Alfred，_

_謝謝過去幾周你為我做過的一切。我很清楚我根本活不下來，要是沒有你，沒有Bruce。你們兩位拯救了我的生命。我這一輩子都虧欠你們。在莊園的每一刻我都過得很快樂。你們這裡很棒，真的。謝謝你們願意接納廢人_ [2] _。_

_無論如何，我覺得我已經好得差不多了，現在可以自立自足了──好吧，雖然只有1.5隻腳可以站，哈哈哈。我比較擅長匆匆道別，很抱歉離開得這麼倉促。我走前沒機會看到Bruce了，所以拜託你，真的──替我向他道謝。_

_你的朋友，HJ_

「他打包好東西，叫了計程車，在我發現前人就不在了，」Alfred輕聲地說。「他在床上留了這張感人的紙條。」

Bruce突然覺得紙條比Alfred的臉更容易入目。他什麼都沒說。「現在，」Alfred說，「告訴我你跟他說了什麼。」

「我……」Bruce沉默了。他咬著嘴唇。「我說了……不該說的話。」

「還不夠，」Alfred說，用更小的音量。從醫療床那邊，他知道Jason和Damian聽不到他們的對話，但他倆的視線看著他們祕密的交談，他知道。「告訴我你對他說了什麼。」

「他想去戰場，」他簡要地說。「我告訴他不安全。」

「還有，」Alfred說。

Bruce感覺顴骨刺痛。「我跟他說……他是我家的客人，既然如此就得照我的規矩生活並遵守我的指令。」

Alfred的沉默比任何話語都還要咄咄逼人。他從Bruce指間拿回那張便條，摺好。「對一個你家裡的客人[3]，」Alfred說。他的聲音比平時更溫柔，眼神更堅定。「對一個你家裡的客人，一個需要你關照的人。一個遭受各方面痛苦的人。」

他被Alfred的視線燙到。「我不是──」Bruce開口。

「夠了，」Alfred說。「你不必再說了。」Bruce看著地上，承認Alfred譴責他的正當性。所有脫口欲出的幼稚抗議，都消失在他僵硬又有點麻木的嘴邊。

「你要去找到他，」Alfred說。他的聲音輕得僅是一句耳語，一線聲響。「你要馬上，去外頭，找到他，然後把他帶回家。把他帶回這裡，他的家，他的歸屬。聽清楚了嗎？」

「是的，」Bruce艱難地說。

「是的什麼？」

「是的，先生。」Bruce說。

Alfred又站了一會兒，掃視著他，然後轉身離開。「Jason，」Bruce喊道。「跟我來。」

Bruce一邊走一邊扯下面罩，解除盔甲，扔到一邊。這不是一個蝙蝠俠的任務。「把那該死的東西脫掉，」他說，從Jason的手中拽過頭罩，扔到其他東西上。

「嘿，別因為你被教訓了一頓就把氣出到我身上。」

「閉嘴，」Bruce厲聲地說。

「有人遇到麻～煩啦，」Jason唱道，他們爬進車裡，Bruce好奇如果今晚結束前Jason的脖子傷得更嚴重的話，Alfred會有多生氣。

***

Hal的通訊器跟手機都沒有回應，當然了。去電到計程車公司，顯示Hal的目的地是他的公寓；他們抵達那裡，Bruce把他的鑰匙滑進門鎖。「你有鑰匙，」Jason說。「因為你當然有。」

「我前陣子就打了一把，以便幫他帶他需要的東西。」他們站在Hal的套房中間，一片黑暗中明顯的沒有人。

「我賭十塊錢，他肯定用戒指飛到瞭望塔去了，」Jason說。Bruce按下通訊器。

「Diana，」他說。

「怎麼了？」

這句話是他被人家聯繫時標準的問候語，直到現在他才了解這句話有多令人煩躁。「沒事，」他說。「我在找燈俠而已。他在塔上嗎？」

「沒有，我沒看到他。」

「可以麻煩你看一下通道的紀錄嗎？他可能不跟任何人講話就直接去他的房間了。」

「那聽起來不像他會做的事，」Diana說。「基本上綠燈俠有廣播自己存在的習慣。」

Bruce笑了一聲。「他的確有。有什麼發現嗎？」

「沒有。從我值班開始到現在，ζ通道都沒有使用的活動。你有試過用通訊器呼叫他嗎？」

「沒回應。謝了，Diana，我去追蹤別的線索。」

「你願意的話我可以──」他在她開始問問題前把通話掐掉了。Jason靠著一面牆，了然於心地看著他，對Bruce想殺人的衝動起不了任何平息的作用。他拿出手機。

「Barry，」他說。

「嗯唔，」Barry說。現在是凌晨三點半；他忘了這一點。

「Barry，抱歉吵醒你。我只是想知道你最近有沒有跟Hal說過話。」

「怎麼了嗎？」Barry瞬間回神。「他沒事嗎？他──」

「一切都很好。只是想聯繫上他。回去睡吧。」

「不是、等等──他不是住在莊園嗎？為什麼──」

「去休息吧，」Bruce說，掛掉電話。Jason笑了。

「看起來，進展順利，」他說。

「Oliver，」Bruce說，又打了一通電話。

「嘿，怎樣？」Oliver聽起來意外的清醒。很有可能他根本還沒上床睡覺。「聽說G市今天晚上很熱鬧啊。你怎麼沒邀請我一起去玩？外星科技耶，認真？」

「Oliver，我想問你今天有沒有跟Hal講過話。」

「啊……沒吧，沒印象。幹嘛，怎麼了？」

「沒事，只是在找他。」

「等一下，你弄丟他了？」

「我沒有弄丟他。他是個成年人，可以隨意來去自如。」

「好喔，但是他這六周以來有離開過莊園半次嗎？」

Bruce手指捏著鼻樑。「就──很顯然你沒跟他講過話，那麼晚安，再聯絡。」

「不等等，我想知道發生了什麼鬼──」Bruce掛掉電話，瞪著手機。世界一流的偵探，用光了線索。他在椅子上坐了下來，翹起腳沉思著。關鍵是要用Hal的腦迴路思考。

「我得潑你冷水，他很明顯不想被找到。我覺得啦。他又不是你的私人財產，B。」

Bruce沒回話，只是在黑暗中沉默地坐著，思考著。他還是有可能在瞭望塔上。他可能飛去標槍號的停機坪。那個門應該是有安全防護的，但實際上大家往往省略外層的門不關，如此一來理論上當有需要時可以更快起飛，也的確沒錯。Hal不想被人打擾，所以有可能他是這樣進入瞭望塔的。他甚至可能把標槍號開走，開進宇宙。

「所以有個問題，」Jason說。「大概屬於我們從沒討論過的範疇。你是個雙[4]，是嗎？」

Bruce用拇指摩娑著手機套的平面。「因為，畢竟要同道中人才看得出來，」Jason接著說。「我懂你本身並不熱衷於跟我聊這個。」

「時機不對，」Bruce不耐煩地說。黑暗中他看見Jason聳了聳肩。

「或許不對。或許這的確，真的是時候了。你跟Hal上床嗎？」

他應該要讓他們離開這個公寓，或是讓Jason把見鬼的心思花在他自己的事上就好，或是把他打暈或讓他閉嘴或其他很多選擇。然而他只是這樣子坐在黑暗中，因為他不知道下一步該怎麼走。「我當然沒有，」他說，但他已經感到疲憊多過於惱火。

「好。你當然沒有。你說 _我當然沒有_ 的意思是，我當然不可能考慮性行為嗎？因為我碰巧知道你們定時會有人送餐，在床的兩邊。」

「Jason，」他說，但他不知道為什麼要說。肯定不是因為他懷有對方閉嘴的希望。

「或者，你說 _我當然沒有_ 的意思是，我永遠都不會跟團隊成員發生性行為？因為Clark好像顯然忽視了這條規則，如果真的有這條規則的話。或者， _我當然沒有_ 的意思是，我絕對不會跟一個我其實很有感覺的男人上床；因為為了符合異性戀常規[5]，所以我告訴我自己：男的可以提槍就上，女的要約會培養？」

「我很累了，」Bruce說。「你能不能就──我真的很累。」他把頭靠在手裡一下下，閉上了眼睛。他甚至無法不被他今天跟Hal說過的惡劣言詞包圍；他坐下的時候，那些話像毯子一樣蓋住他，令他窒息。他倆都說過的話。 _一個遭受各方面痛苦的人_ ，Alfred說的。

「嘿，」Jason說，而Bruce試圖不要被這個近在肘邊的聲音嚇到。然後Jason放了一隻手到他的手臂上。「嘿，會沒事的，好嗎？聽著，我們何不這樣。你潛進那邊的臥室然後睡幾個小時。我完全理解如果看到你沒帶上Hal就回去，Alfred會用鈍掉的刮鬍刀，把你身上所有還在的東西除下來；所以你待在這兒，讓我回城中探查，好嗎？調查的活兒我幹得不差。我小時候受教於一位揚名世界的偵探，不知道我有沒有說過。」

「有些事情，」Bruce說，他的頭往後垂到椅背，「他可能忘記要教你。」

「沒，他教得很好。」

Jason嗓音中的溫柔來得猝不及防，他不認得這個Jason，這個人看著他的眼神不像是Jason。今天他除了讓人失望以外一事無成。為什麼是今天，Jason要用這種眼神看他？但他累得連走去Hal的空臥室都做不到。他累得無法行走。累得無法動彈。他能就這麼縮在這裡然後──

他突然睜開眼睛。「跟我來，」他說，忽然間很清醒，他走出門外，在Jason前面急奔下樓，一路抵達停車場。那邊，在遙遠的角落──Hal的車。為什麼，為什麼這不是他的第一站，他怎能忘記──現在只有三十七華氏度[6]，冷得侵肌透骨，為什麼，他怎能那麼遲鈍──

他扭開Hal的車門，然後Hal──本來靠在車門上的，直接從後座跌出來，呆滯地朝他眨著眼。「耶穌基督，」他嘟噥著，「你在幹……做什麼？」

Bruce在車旁跪了下來。不論他心中還有什麼雜念，經過這一晚都沖光了。「求求你，」他說。「請回家。不看我的面子，也看在Alfred的份上，回家吧，他值得你的友誼，即使我不值得。求求你回家取暖。」

Hal持續朝他眨著眼。Hal看著他的眼神有點古怪。像是看著他，但同時又不是看著他。幾乎像是他很努力地要把視線定在他身上。他的額頭──在遙遠光源的映照下，他的臉好蒼白，看起來不對勁。Bruce碰碰他的臉，心裡猛然一沉。「Jason，」他喚。

「在這。」

「他發高燒了。我們得帶他走。我需要你的幫忙。」

「我沒事，」Hal喃喃地說。「真的。我只是……得回去睡覺。」

「去他的另一邊。從那邊到他下方。小心他的腳。」

「有人就是不能讓其他人好好睡覺耶。我沒事，請──幹，」Hal倒抽氣，Bruce感覺到他整個人開始痙攣般地打顫，感覺到Hal像一個溺水的人那樣緊緊抓住他。

「怎麼了，」Bruce輕輕地問，「怎麼回事，告訴我。」Hal的身體就像那些超加溫金屬的一塊；幾乎令人覺得燙手。

「只是──我的腳──我沒辦法──」他喘著粗氣，又熱又重的腦袋枕在Bruce肩上，靠著他的脖頸。「只是我的腳。」

「但是術後你就沒這麼痛過了，」Bruce說。「如果手術有任何差池，我們得知道──」

「不，」Hal說。「不是那隻腳。是另一隻。」

然後Bruce僵住了，在吹著凜冽寒風的停車場，盡力撐著Hal。「你的另一隻腳，」他低語。這是他不願承認他一直在等待著的，無以名狀、無法直面的可能性。他的喉嚨絞緊，而幾乎沒辦法說出話。「多久了？」

「斷斷續續的。本來以為是……我的想像。但是今天。昨晚。我不……記得了。它就──噢操你媽的上帝好痛，我不能，不能，讓它停下來──」

Hal發著抖，Bruce跟著他一起發抖，Bruce自己不安又慌亂的氣息和Hal的交會在一起。他緊緊地抱住他，用力得讓他快要斷氣，試圖停止任何正在折磨Hal身體的東西；Hal的手指只是更深地陷入他皮膚，Hal的頭更用力地埋入他身上。Jason的視線越過Hal，搜尋著他的眼睛，但Bruce無法看向他，無法做任何事情，除了緊緊抱著Hal，兩條手臂死命地纏住他。

「會沒事的，」他說，如同Jason這麼對他說時一樣，是一句廢話。「我在，」他說，這是他所知最真誠的話，他不停說著，一遍又一遍：「我在，我在，噓，我在，我在。」

他們合力把他帶到車子那，小心翼翼地，非常小心地把他安置到車後座，但Bruce還是看見他為了忍住叫聲，緊咬嘴唇到流血。「開車，」Bruce吼道，把鑰匙拋給Jason，便爬進後座跟Hal一起，穩住他。Hal的身體太長，沒辦法很好的固定住，雖說捷豹至少比Hal那輛該死的現代汽車有更大的空間。他抱著Hal的頭，把他的胸膛靠著自己的胸口，對方很高的體溫透過上衣傳到他身上。黑夜裡返回哥譚的長途車程中，有些時刻Hal又昏了過去，而Bruce把手指跟Hal十指緊扣，不停低聲說著那廢話一整路。

「嘿，」Jason的低語聲從前座傳來，Bruce把跟Hal靠在一起的頭抬起來，然後發現Jason不是在跟他說話。「對，我們正在回去。你沒事嗎？」

他在用通訊器跟不知何人交談，音量很低，以免吵醒Hal。「對，」Jason說。「我知道。寶貝你也是。讓我保持清醒，好嗎？」

Jason偶爾低沉簡短的聲音鋪在剩下的車程中──他時不時就會發出輕笑，在聽著故事的時候。Bruce很困擾，他想不透Jason是在跟誰說話。從後座的角度，他能看到洲際的燈號斑駁映在Jason臉上，他望著那張多變的帥臉放鬆，露出柔軟的笑容，或點頭。他意識到，他對Jason的現實生活所知是多麼地少；Jason對他的生活的了解程度，大概，有多麼少。或者，這兩點可能都不是真的。

往下望，Hal開始轉醒，雙眼眨巴眨巴地張開，Bruce摸摸他的頭，想哄他再度睡著。高燒一點都沒降下來，Hal的身體仍然發著抖，盡力地。但是他的眼神看起來更有神了。「還以為你是一場夢，」Hal輕聲地說。

「惡夢，」Bruce說，嘴角上揚。

「不，永遠都不是。」他沉重發燒的頭又靠回Bruce身上，手放在Bruce的胸前。Bruce更用力地握住那隻手。「抱歉，」Hal說，聲音微弱，幾不可聞。「我很抱歉，對不起。」

「不，」Bruce哽住，他不知道他們在說什麼──Hal感到抱歉是因為，他的病？他的離去？還是為了之前的事？那些都不是他需要感到抱歉的事，Bruce更用力地抱著他，臉擦著Hal的頭髮──美得不可思議的頭髮──然後閉上了眼睛。他能感覺Jason透過後照鏡看著他。

車子疾駛進蝙蝠洞時，Hal又躺平了。把他從車上帶下來比讓他上車還容易些，因為顯然Jason叫來了部隊──Alfred、Dick、Tim和Damian、連Barbara都來了，他們全都在，Leslie站在後方，候在醫療床邊。Bruce緊盯著Hal，確保他被挪動的時候是穩固、不受擠壓的；他跟Hal的手一直扣著，沒有分開。

他的眼角餘光看見Jason僵硬地從車裡出來，打著哈欠，靠在車上，然後他看見Dick走過去，伸出一條手臂圈住他；Jason把額頭靠到Dick的額頭上，他們貼著彼此摩娑了僅僅一下子。接著他們分開，沒被任何人看見，除了Bruce。Jason過來醫療床邊的時候，Leslie正忙著把線跟監測裝到Hal身上；他看向Jason的眼睛。

Jason挑釁地對他挑挑眉，Bruce冷酷地抿上了嘴唇，視線向下移回Hal身上。一次對付一件事情。

 

 

* * *

 

[1] Handle，有處理也有面對的意思。

[2] riffraff。

[3] 「家裡的客人」Alfred這裡用的字是home，而前面Bruce所說「我家的客人」皆是用house這個字。

[4] 「Bi」是bisexual的英文簡稱。「雙」是雙性戀的中文簡稱。

[5] Heteronormativity，一種異性戀中心價值觀。就是把主流「異性戀」(hetero)的價值觀、慣常思考、性別觀念、生活方式、情慾模式、性愛模式等，看成是全宇宙的真相，和唯一的「標準」(norm)。這種「我是最正常的」、「我就是標準」的自我感覺，被擴大發展成我們日常的價值觀，我們無意識的語言習慣，甚至社會上的種種制度、法律，都是建立在這種異性戀正統的意識形態上。可參閱[此處](http://www.inmediahk.net/node/1035668?fbclid=IwAR2JBjun7Ph_L2cyy03NRptUZnIXetvMeIU41zlBN2ZJFm0VJAykd9pfdfA)。

[6] 約攝氏2.7度。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 譯者表示：Bruce父親節快樂！


End file.
